How Super Heroes Are Made
by DevilshPrincess
Summary: Do you like Gregory Shane Helms AKA The Hurricane? If you do, this is the fic for you! Follow a young Shane through his teenage and adult years as he deals with friends, girls, school, parents, wrestling and peer pressure. Better than the summary r&r!!!!
1. Goofing Around

Fifteen year old Gregory Shane Helms sat on his best friend, Modesty's, porch. They were both sitting on her couch-like-swing. Well, he was sitting; she was lying down with her head on his lap.  
  
"It's hot." She complained.  
  
"Summer's in North Carolina are brutal." He said.  
  
"I know. Come on, let's go inside." They both got up and walked in the cool air conditioned house.  
  
"Ah better." Shane commented. Modesty nodded and got a bottle of water.  
  
"You want one?" She asked and held up her bottle.  
  
"I'd love one." He answered. She took another one out and threw it to him. Of course he caught it.  
  
"Where are Matt, Jeff, and Shannon?" She asked.  
  
"Matt and Jeff are helping their father in the tobacco fields and Shannon…I'm not sure about him."  
  
"Oh. So everyone's busy so of course you visit little old me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, tell me."  
  
"No, it's nothing. Just since you started your wrestling training, working for the ring crew, going to Matt, Jeff and Shannon's football games and everything you haven't been spending much time with me."  
  
"Geez Modesty." He leaned against the counter. "You act like we go out."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Is that so bad?"  
  
"No, but can't I have a life too?"  
  
"I forgot. You're perfect. You're God's gift to wrestling and if you ever get a B on your report card…ha like that's going to happen."  
  
"Are you PMSing? If you are I can leave if you want."  
  
"No I'm not PMSing. Is that your excuse now?"  
  
"Do you want me to spend more time with you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Come on, let's go play video games."  
  
"No, I want to talk about this."  
  
"No, like you've said before, you're a fifteen year old boy and I'm a fourteen year old girl, serious discussions aren't for us."  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"Before."  
  
"When's before."  
  
"Like last week or something."  
  
"Modesty." He sighed.  
  
"Let's go play video games!"  
  
"Ok ok." He laughed.  
  
"Damnit!" Shane yelled and threw down the controller. Modesty started laughing and fell over on to Shane's lap.  
  
"I lost! Again!" Shane exclaimed.  
  
"Is that so bad?" She laughed.  
  
"Well…no…but I never lost to Matt!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Matt's…well…"  
  
"What? Matt's a boy?"  
  
"No!" He exclaimed way too fast and blushed.  
  
"Oh my god! That's it!"  
  
"No! It's not!" He tried to cover it up.  
  
"It is!" She exclaimed and jumped on him. He rolled off the couch, dragging her with him. They rolled around either tickling each other, or Shane tried to defend himself while Modesty playfully hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry! Sorry!" He cried out of breath. Modesty leaned up so she sat on his stomach, pinning him to the floor.  
  
"You HAVE to be a virgin…by that comment I can tell."  
  
"You are too." He reminded her.  
  
"So?" She blushed. "Maybe not for long."  
  
"Was that an opening?"  
  
"Take it as you want."  
  
"Hmm…maybe I will."  
  
"In that case you know where my bedroom is." Her tone was brave, but inside she was shaking. Shane was also nervous.  
  
"Get off me and we'll go to your bedroom." His tone was also brave. Modesty got off him. He smiled at her and picked her up. They walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. He was pacing around her room.  
  
"Yes." She answered, she was sitting on her bed. "Do you want to?" He stopped pacing and looked at her. She was about average height, maybe 5 feet. Her eyes were hazel, but they were constantly changing color. Now they were a honey yellow. Her black one length hair fell just passed her shoulders. She had a great figure, but it was usually hidden behind baggy clothes. Like now, she had on a blue tank top and baggy black pants. Every other girl in North Carolina had on shorts.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"Then why are you pacing?"  
  
"You're young."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
"I am but…"  
  
"I know what you mean. But trust me, I want to." She said lowly then looked at her clock. "My mom's coming home in an hour, get over here!" He laughed and slowly walked over to her bed.  
  
~Should I continue this? Tell me in the reviews!~ 


	2. There's a first time for everything

~Lil Author's Note: ~~~~~ means it's a new paragraph.~  
  
  
  
"Hi mommy!" Modesty exclaimed as she jumped down the stairs. Her mother put down some of the groceries and smiled.  
  
"Hi baby." She didn't notice Modesty's tank top was more to the left. Shane ran down the stairs after Modesty while trying to zip up his fly. He was lucky he got himself zipped before he ran into the kitchen with Modesty and her mom.  
  
"Hi mom." He said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Shane." They hugged each other. "Will you two be good kids and go get the rest of the groceries? It's so hot out there and I need to rest before I faint."  
  
"Of course." Shane answered and dragged Modesty outside.  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone?" Modesty asked as Shane stuck his head in the trunk to get some bags.  
  
"Tell anyone what?" He asked. She sighed.  
  
"About…" She trailed off.  
  
"About what we did?" He asked and handed her a few bags.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want me to tell?"  
  
"Well..if you want…don't tell the whole school though!"  
  
"I won't. Take those in, I'll get the rest." He said and stuck his back in the trunk. Modesty sighed again and walked in the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure have a lot of bags mom." Shane commented when he had brought all the bags in. Shane, Modesty, Jeff, Shannon and Matt all called each other's parents mom and dad since they were so close.  
  
"Well the way Jeff and Shannon eat this'll be gone in two days."  
  
"Seriously though. And they're so fucking skinny! I can't stand them!" Modesty complained and started to put away the food. "You too!" She pointed at Shane and flung him a candy bar. Shane smiled and opened his candy.  
  
"That's because I wrestle."  
  
"When's your next match?" Jackie, Modesty's mom, asked.  
  
"Tonight. I have to leave here soon to help set up the ring and then get ready." He answered and finished his candy bar.  
  
"Are you going Modesty?" Jackie asked. Modesty shrugged.  
  
"He didn't ask me too." She answered. Shane laughed.  
  
"I have to ask you now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fine. Modesty, will you go to my wrestling match tonight?"  
  
"Are Matt, Jeff and Shannon?"  
  
"Yeah. Matt and Jeff are wrestling and Shannon's taping it."  
  
"Ok. I'll go then."  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Helms! Where's your head?" One of the guys yelled at him after Shane dropped a piece of wood for the mat.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized and set it up properly.  
  
"Don't let it happen again."  
  
"I won't." Shane promised and watched as one of the turnbuckles he set up fell down.  
  
"Go sit down Helms!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Shane quickly apologized and sat down in a metal chair next to Modesty.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I…I don't know."  
  
"Are you set to wrestle?" She asked. Before he could answer they heard playful yelling down the hall. A few minutes later Matt, Jeff and Shannon walked in…well sort of. Shannon was riding on Jeff's back.  
  
"Bounce!" Shannon screamed.  
  
"Yeeeha!!" Jeff yelled and jumped.  
  
"Fun!" Shannon screamed. Matt looked at them and started cracking up. He took a seat next to Modesty and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Do you know what my day has been like?" Matt asked with a straight face.  
  
"No. Tell me about it." Shane said.  
  
"Ok. First my dad wakes me up at 5 in the freaking morning to work in the fields. I don't even like tobacco! I hate it. It kills! But anyway, I helped him because he's my dad. We did that until about one in the afternoon. When we go in the house, Shannon's there! It wouldn't have been that bad except Jeff and Shannon are hyped up and whacked. How Jeff was I'll never figure out. I mean I was dead. But nooo not Jeff. They've been acting like a bunch of homosexuals all day." Matt sighed and leaned back. "How was your day? It had to be better."  
  
"My day?" Shane coughed. "Oh…it was good."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Ay yi!" Shannon screamed and ran over to them.  
  
"English Moore." Matt said.  
  
"Your middle name is Moore." Jeff said as he walked over to them.  
  
"I know that Jeff."  
  
"Come on, come outside for a minute." Jeff said and ran out. Shannon smiled and ran after him. The remaining three got up very nervous and followed them out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stopped walking when they were in the back of the parking lot hidden by a huge van.  
  
"Here it is." Jeff mumbled and pulled a blunt out of his pocket. Matt's eyes widened.  
  
"Jeff! Where did you get that?"  
  
"Matt, don't worry. Look, me and you've had a stressful day. We need this."  
  
"Um Jeff, what about our WRESTLING career?"  
  
"Don't worry Matty, we won't get addicted." Jeff assured him and lit it up. He took a puff then passed it to Shannon. After Shannon had it he handed it to Matt. Jeff and Shannon doubled over coughing and laughing.  
  
"I can't believe this." Matt said and took a puff. After he stopped coughing he smiled. "Who's next?"  
  
"Me!" Modesty volunteered. She took a hit then tried to hand it to Shane. Shane just stood there. "It's ok, it's good. Have I had a bad idea yet today?" She asked and raised her eyebrow. She licked her lips incase Shane didn't get it.  
  
Shane sighed and leaned against the truck. He always had a pretty simple life. He had a pretty normal childhood. No abuse or anything like that. He always had great friends. Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Modesty had been his best friends for as long as he could remember. But everything seemed to change today. First losing his virginity to Modesty, while taking hers, and now this. The sex part was ok. As long as he used protection nothing bad could happen. But this drug thing…this was different. His whole life he wanted to be a wrestler and he knew if he got hooked on drugs he couldn't achieve that.  
  
"You taking it? It's burning out." Modesty's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Yeah." He sighed. "Give me." He knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway.  
  
~Whoa! This chapter sucked! Sorry about that…I'm going to bed now. Still want it continued? Tell me in the reviews cuz you ARE gonna review..RIGHT!?!?~ 


	3. School

"HELMS!" The director Johny yelled. Shane looked up a little dazed.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Get out there! It's time for your match! You're not even in your attire yet? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll go change now."  
  
"No! There's no time! Get out there now!" He screamed and pushed him through the curtain.  
  
Shane walked to the ring. He didn't pose, or stop for pictures like normally. He just wanted to get home. Jeff had given them all an ecstacy pill too. He wasn't feeling the affects of it yet and it had been 20 minutes. He shrugged. It was probably a fake.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few minutes into the match Shane smiled. He was getting his ass kicked, literally, but so what? He was feeling good! And why not? Things were going great lately! Everything seemed to be lifted off his shoulders. Everyone seemed to be smiling at him. He climbed on a turnbuckle and waved at everyone.  
  
His opponent was confused and wanted to end the match fast. He grabbed Shane, power bombed him, and pinned him for the 1-2-3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Helms! What was that?" Johny yelled at Shane after his match.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shane smiled. He was too damn happy to let Johny get to him.  
  
"I would suspend you, but I like you and you have major talent. I'm letting you off with a warning."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where's Matt?" Modesty asked and leaned against Jeff's locker. It was the next morning and they were all in school. Jeff, Modesty, Shannon and Shane were at Jeff's locker. Matt was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I don't know. He was here. We came to school together but I sort of lost him now." Jeff answered.  
  
"Guys!" Matt exclaimed and ran up to Jeff's locker. He looked like he was out of breath.  
  
"What's up?" Shane asked.  
  
"Sorry I was late."  
  
"You lost me." Modesty told him.  
  
"Sorry…" Matt trailed off as he watched a red head walk by.  
  
"Who's that?" Jeff asked. Matt shrugged.  
  
"Matt's new crush!" Modesty exclaimed and hugged Matt.  
  
"She's not my crush!" Matt snapped and blushed.  
  
"Aw my big brother's blushing!" Jeff said in a baby tone.  
  
"So? I always blush!"  
  
"Aw it's ok Matty, you can have a crush!" Shannon said sincerely.  
  
"I don't have a crush! I don't even know that whore's name! Losers!" Matt was getting pissed and Shane could feel it. Shane didn't like when Matt was pissed. Matt was mean and aggressive when he was mad. And he stayed mad all day.  
  
"I had sex with Modesty the other day!" Shane blurted out to get the attention off Matt. Everyone, including Modesty, gasped.  
  
"WHAT?" Jeff was the first to recover from his shock. Modesty pushed pass Shannon and ran down the hall.  
  
"Modesty!" Shane called after her. He went to run after her but Matt held him back.  
  
"Dude, let her go right now." Matt said. Shane sighed and leaned against the lockers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Move." Modesty commanded and pushed pass people. She shoved open the girl's bathroom door and ran inside. She started crying and leaned against the sink for support. She didn't even hear the door open again.  
  
"Are you ok?" She heard an unfamiliar female's voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Modesty answered and walked in a stall. She didn't even bother to look at the girl.  
  
"Are you sure? I'm new here…I won't judge you. I promise." Modesty noticed she didn't have the North Carolina accent. She definally wasn't lieing.  
  
"Maybe in a minute. I kind of want to think right now."  
  
"Ok. I'm just going to wash my hands…my name's Amy."  
  
"I'm Modesty."  
  
"Nice original name. Ok, I'll leave you alone now." Amy said. Modesty heard Amy walk over to the sink. Modesty leaned down to sneak a peak at this new Amy girl. She was the red head Matt was staring at earlier. She had on baggy black pants with lime green lining. Her top half was covered by a black tank top that had "Florida" written in sparkly gold letters. Her hair was dyed red with pink streaks. It wasn't a bad dye job, it was really good, but Modesty was good at picking out dyed heads.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Amy finished washing her hands and nervously played with her hair. She was so nervous. Starting a new school is scary enough, moving to a new state and starting a new school was enough to make Amy puke. But she was tough. She would get through it. Plus she noticed a hott guy with raven colored hair checking her out. And this Modesty person might be a potential friend. Not to judge by looks, but from the quick glance she got of her she seemed cool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty slowly walked out of the stall. Amy smiled at her. They were dressed almost alike. Modesty had on baggy black pants with pink lining and a plain black tank top.  
  
"Hi." Amy said lowly. She wanted to kick herself. She sounded so dumb.  
  
"Hi." Modesty said and walked over to the mirror. She splashed her face with water a few times.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just a little shocked. I'm sort of a drama queen." Modesty smiled. "You're new here? Come with me. You look like you'd fit in my crowd." Modesty said and took Amy by the hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You what?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I…I hate sex with Modesty." Shane said and leaned against the lockers.  
  
"What? Why? When? Where? How?" Jeff shot out questions. Shane smiled.  
  
"Buddy, if you don't know how…"  
  
"Shut up! You know what I mean!" Jeff blushed.  
  
"I don't know…you and Matt were helping in the fields. Shannon was somewhere, and we were alone and bored. There was nothing to do so…"  
  
"So you did each other?" Shannon broke in. Shane smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"I guess, if you want to put it that bluntly."  
  
"Come on, let's get to study hall." Matt interrupted them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guys, this is Amy." Modesty introduced Amy to everyone. Matt looked down at the table.  
  
"Hey." He mumbled. Jeff got up and shook Amy's hand.  
  
"Hi! I'm Jeff Hardy, that's Gregory Shane Helms, but we call him Shane," He pointed to Shane. "That's Shannon." He pointed to Shannon. "And that other one is my brother Matt. Don't mind him. He gets shy around girls he likes." Jeff explained.  
  
"Nero!" Matt exclaimed calling Jeff by his middle name. Amy blushed.  
  
"Let me give you some character traits." Modesty said. "We'll start with Jeff. As you can tell by his multi-colored hair, he doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. He's cool and he knows it. He's a unique individual that everyone loves. He's pretty popular. Matt is sort of opposite of Jeff. Matt's pretty quiet, but when there's an issue he feels strongly about, you'll know it. He's also pretty popular. You need someone to listen to you vent? Matthew Moore Hardy is the man! Both Hardy's are on the football team. Shannon Moore is the youngest. He's also unique and pretty popular. Him and Jeff do motorcross together and they're both amazing. Shane is…well he's Shane."  
  
"I wrestle in a local organization. I'm pretty good at it, you should see me sometime." Shane said and smiled at her. Amy smiled back. "Care to tell about you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Oh, um I just moved here from Florida. My mom and dad got a divorce so we moved back here so my mom could be with her parents. I'm really nervous." Amy said quickly and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I like you're hair." Shane said and touched it. Modesty leaned against the table and sucked her teeth in.  
  
"So, Amy, what's your real hair color?" Modesty asked with a little edge in her voice. Amy seemed shocked.  
  
"Oh…it's umm..brown." She answered.  
  
"Like mine." Shane smiled.  
  
"Let me see your scedual." Jeff said, sensing Modesty was getting jealous.  
  
"Here." Amy said and handed it to him. Jeff read it and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You have math next, with me and Shannon. We'll take you there. Then you have art, I'm also in that class so you can walk with me there. Then I'll hand you over to Matt and he'll take you to your English class that you have together. After that class Matt will swing you over to Modesty and Shane who will take you to your Spanish class. Then we'll all meet up for lunch. After that we all take gym, then you and Shannon will go to visual arts. Then you're first day of high school here is complete." Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, thank you Jeff." Amy flashed him another smile.  
  
"Come on, let's go to math." Jeff said and hooked her arm in his. Shannon got up and ran after them.  
  
"You like her?" Modesty asked both of them. Matt shrugged and looked at the floor.  
  
"She's cool." Matt answered.  
  
"Shane?"  
  
"She's new, she caught my eye."  
  
"Well I have to go before Alex catches me not in class again." Modesty said referring to the school cop and walked out.  
  
"Whatsupwitdat?" Shane asked. Matt shrugged. 


	4. Meet the new girl

"HELMS!" The director Johny yelled. Shane looked up a little dazed. "What?" He asked. "Get out there! It's time for your match! You're not even in your attire yet? What's wrong with you?" "I'm sorry, I'll go change now." "No! There's no time! Get out there now!" He screamed and pushed him through the curtain. Shane walked to the ring. He didn't pose, or stop for pictures like normally. He just wanted to get home. Jeff had given them all an ecstasy pill too. He wasn't feeling the affects of it yet and it had been 20 minutes. He shrugged. It was probably a fake. ~~~~~ A few minutes into the match Shane smiled. He was getting his ass kicked, literally, but so what? He was feeling good! And why not? Things were going great lately! Everything seemed to be lifted off his shoulders. Everyone seemed to be smiling at him. He climbed on a turnbuckle and waved at everyone. His opponent was confused and wanted to end the match fast. He grabbed Shane, power bombed him, and pinned him for the 1-2-3. ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Helms! What was that?" Johny yelled at Shane after his match. "I'm sorry." Shane smiled. He was too damn happy to let Johny get to him. "I would suspend you, but I like you and you have major talent. I'm letting you off with a warning." "Thank you." ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where's Matt?" Modesty asked and leaned against Jeff's locker. It was the next morning and they were all in school. Jeff, Modesty, Shannon and Shane were at Jeff's locker. Matt was nowhere to be found. "I don't know. He was here. We came to school together but I sort of lost him now." Jeff answered. "Guys!" Matt exclaimed and ran up to Jeff's locker. He looked like he was out of breath. "What's up?" Shane asked. "Sorry I was late." "You lost me." Modesty told him. "Sorry." Matt trailed off as he watched a red head walk by. "Who's that?" Jeff asked. Matt shrugged. "Matt's new crush!" Modesty exclaimed and hugged Matt. "She's not my crush!" Matt snapped and blushed. "Aw my big brother's blushing!" Jeff said in a baby tone. "So? I always blush!" "Aw it's ok Matty, you can have a crush!" Shannon said sincerely. "I don't have a crush! I don't even know that whore's name! Losers!" Matt was getting pissed and Shane could feel it. Shane didn't like when Matt was pissed. Matt was mean and aggressive when he was mad. And he stayed mad all day. "I had sex with Modesty the other day!" Shane blurted out to get the attention off Matt. Everyone, including Modesty, gasped. "WHAT?" Jeff was the first to recover from his shock. Modesty pushed pass Shannon and ran down the hall. "Modesty!" Shane called after her. He went to run after her but Matt held him back. "Dude, let her go right now." Matt said. Shane sighed and leaned against the lockers. ~~~~~~~~~ "Move." Modesty commanded and pushed pass people. She shoved open the girl's bathroom door and ran inside. She started crying and leaned against the sink for support. She didn't even hear the door open again. "Are you ok?" She heard an unfamiliar female's voice. "I'm fine." Modesty answered and walked in a stall. She didn't even bother to look at the girl. "Are you sure? I'm new here.I won't judge you. I promise." Modesty noticed she didn't have the North Carolina accent. She defiantly wasn't lying. "Maybe in a minute. I kind of want to think right now." "Ok. I'm just going to wash my hands.my name's Amy." "I'm Modesty." "Nice original name. Ok, I'll leave you alone now." Amy said. Modesty heard Amy walk over to the sink. Modesty leaned down to sneak a peak at this new Amy girl. She was the red head Matt was staring at earlier. She had on baggy black pants with lime green lining. Her top half was covered by a black tank top that had "Florida" written in sparkly gold letters. Her hair was dyed red with pink streaks. It wasn't a bad dye job, it was really good, but Modesty was good at picking out dyed heads. ~~~~~~ Amy finished washing her hands and nervously played with her hair. She was so nervous. Starting a new school is scary enough, moving to a new state and starting a new school was enough to make Amy puke. But she was tough. She would get through it. Plus she noticed a hott guy with raven colored hair checking her out. And this Modesty person might be a potential friend. Not to judge by looks, but from the quick glance she got of her she seemed cool. ~~~~~~~~~ Modesty slowly walked out of the stall. Amy smiled at her. They were dressed almost alike. Modesty had on baggy black pants with pink lining and a plain black tank top. "Hi." Amy said lowly. She wanted to kick herself. She sounded so dumb. "Hi." Modesty said and walked over to the mirror. She splashed her face with water a few times. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I was just a little shocked. I'm sort of a drama queen." Modesty smiled. "You're new here? Come with me. You look like you'd fit in my crowd." Modesty said and took Amy by the hand. ~~~~~~~~ "You what?" Matt exclaimed. "I.I hate sex with Modesty." Shane said and leaned against the lockers. "What? Why? When? Where? How?" Jeff shot out questions. Shane smiled. "Buddy, if you don't know how." "Shut up! You know what I mean!" Jeff blushed. "I don't know.you and Matt were helping in the fields. Shannon was somewhere, and we were alone and bored. There was nothing to do so." "So you did each other?" Shannon broke in. Shane smacked himself in the forehead. "I guess, if you want to put it that bluntly." "Come on, let's get to study hall." Matt interrupted them. ~~~~~~~~~~~ "Guys, this is Amy." Modesty introduced Amy to everyone. Matt looked down at the table. "Hey." He mumbled. Jeff got up and shook Amy's hand. "Hi! I'm Jeff Hardy, that's Gregory Shane Helms, but we call him Shane," He pointed to Shane. "That's Shannon." He pointed to Shannon. "And that other one is my brother Matt. Don't mind him. He gets shy around girls he likes." Jeff explained. "Nero!" Matt exclaimed calling Jeff by his middle name. Amy blushed. "Let me give you some character traits." Modesty said. "We'll start with Jeff. As you can tell by his multi-colored hair, he doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. He's cool and he knows it. He's a unique individual that everyone loves. He's pretty popular. Matt is sort of opposite of Jeff. Matt's pretty quiet, but when there's an issue he feels strongly about, you'll know it. He's also pretty popular. You need someone to listen to you vent? Matthew Moore Hardy is the man! Both Hardy's are on the football team. Shannon Moore is the youngest. He's also unique and pretty popular. He and Jeff do motocross together and they're both amazing. Shane is.well he's Shane." "I wrestle in a local organization. I'm pretty good at it, you should see me sometime." Shane said and smiled at her. Amy smiled back. "Care to tell about you?" Shane asked. "Oh, um I just moved here from Florida. My mom and dad got a divorce so we moved back here so my mom could be with her parents. I'm really nervous." Amy said quickly and ran her fingers through her hair. "I like you're hair." Shane said and touched it. Modesty leaned against the table and sucked her teeth in. "So, Amy, what's your real hair color?" Modesty asked with a little edge in her voice. Amy seemed shocked. "Oh.it's umm..brown." She answered. "Like mine." Shane smiled. "Let me see your schedule." Jeff said, sensing Modesty was getting jealous. "Here." Amy said and handed it to him. Jeff read it and raised his eyebrows. "You have math next, with me and Shannon. We'll take you there. Then you have art, I'm also in that class so you can walk with me there. Then I'll hand you over to Matt and he'll take you to your English class that you have together. After that class Matt will swing you over to Modesty and Shane who will take you to your Spanish class. Then we'll all meet up for lunch. After that we all take gym, then you and Shannon will go to visual arts. Then you're first day of high school here is complete." Jeff said with a smile. "Wow, thank you Jeff." Amy flashed him another smile. "Come on, let's go to math." Jeff said and hooked her arm in his. Shannon got up and ran after them. "You like her?" Modesty asked both of them. Matt shrugged and looked at the floor. "She's cool." Matt answered. "Shane?" "She's new, she caught my eye." "Well I have to go before Alex catches me not in class again." Modesty said referring to the school cop and walked out. "Whatsupwitdat?" Shane asked. Matt shrugged. 


	5. Still in school

**Sorry it took awhile. I thought no one was reviewing and I stayed away from the site for awhile, after all the problems happened too. So here's another chapter and keep reviewing please! Reviews really motivate me. And I KNOW there's a lot of Hurricane fans out there!**  
  
"Mr. Bossi?" Jeff said and touched the teacher's shoulder. A middle aged man with short black hair with silver streaks looked up from the work he was doing on his desk. "Yes Mr. Hardy?" He asked then smiled. "And Mr. Moore?" He added when he seen Shannon. "Call me Jeff, please. This is Amy Dumas, she's new here." Jeff explained. "Welcome Amy." Mr. Bossi said and shook Amy's hand. "You may take a seat anywhere." He said and sat down again. "Come here." Jeff said as him and Shannon walked to the middle of the classroom. They sat down in seats next to each other. "Sit on the other side of me. No one sits there." Shannon told Amy. Amy smiled and sat down. "Thank you guys. You don't know how much this means to me." Amy said. ~~~~ "Modesty!" Shane hissed. Modesty crossed her legs and stared straight ahead at the teacher. "Modesty! I know you don't pay attention in this class! Answer me!" Shane hissed again. Mr. Madison, the chemistry teacher, turned around. "Mr. Helms would you like to share with the class?" He asked. Shane blushed a little. "No." He answered. "Good. Now let me teach and let other people learn." He said and turned back to the board. Shane stretched his leg and lightly touched Modesty's leg. Modesty screamed and bent over. "MY LEG! OW SHANE! THAT HURT!" She screamed and held her leg. "Modesty, what's wrong?" Mr. Madison asked and rushed over to Modesty, who was now crying. "My leg! Shane kicked me because I wasn't answering him! It hurt!" Modesty cried. "I didn't!" Shane jumped up and yelled. "Mr. Helms I've had enough of you! Get out!" Mr. Madison screamed. "I DIDN'T!" Shane yelled. "OUT!" Mr. Madison screamed again. "Fine." Shane mumbled and walked out. Modesty sweetly smiled and waved while Mr. Madison's back was turned. ~~~~~~ Matt looked up and looked through the clear walls the school had. Matt didn't know why they had them. They just distracted the students. He was surprised to see Shane outside motioning for Matt to leave his class. Matt raised his hand. "Mrs. Adams may I go to the bathroom?" Matt asked. Mrs. Adams turned around and smiled. "Of course Matt. Here's your pass." She said and handed him a pass. "Thank you." Matt said and walked out. "What do you want Shane?" Matt asked. "Walk with me. I got kicked out of class." Shane said. "Why?" "Because I was trying to talk to Modesty and she was ignoring me. So I LIGHTLY touched her leg with my foot and she turned into miss drama queen. She started screaming and grabbing her leg claiming I kicked her. So I got kicked out of class. I don't know what her deal is man." "Probably you said Amy was hott." "I didn't exactly come right out and say it." "Right. You didn't come out and say it but Modesty knew anyway. She's not dumb." "I never said she was. But I mean we're not dating so I don't know what's up her ass." "She likes you and she's jealous of Amy. You seen the way she attacked her about her real hair color. She figured she would embarrass her in front of you." "Matt you suck." "What did I do now?" "You're always right! Why am I friends with you? Do you know how annoying that is?" "Because you love me." "Matt, get to class." Shane laughed. Matt smiled. "Will do Mr. Helms." Matt said with a smirk and walked down the hall towards his class. ~~~~~ "Very good Jeff." Mrs. Walcott, the art teacher said. Jeff smiled. "Thank you. It's just something I threw together." Jeff said lowly. "No Jeff she's right. And if you just threw that together I'd like to see something you actually took your time on." Amy commented. Jeff blushed and looked at the floor. "Jeff's extremely modest about his art. Even though he's also extremely talented." Mrs. Walcott said. Jeff smirked. "Mrs. Walcott?" Modesty asked and knocked on the side of the door. Mrs. Walcott looked up. "Hello Modesty, how may I help you?" She asked and moved towards the door. Modesty handed her a piece of paper. "Does she like me?" Amy asked and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Jeff shrugged. "I don't think Modesty likes anyone." He answered. "Not to be mean, but why do you guys hang out with her then?" "I.I don't know." Jeff answered stupidly. Mrs. Walcott handed Modesty back the piece of paper and walked away. Modesty stared at Amy and Jeff then walked away. ~~~~~~~ "Edgar Alan Poe really meant-" Matt started to answer Mr. Rosa's English question when Shane walked in. "Mr. Rosa I have a note for you." Shane said and handed it to him. Then like a geek he waved madly at Amy and Matt. They both laughed. "Loser!" Matt called out. Shane smiled. "Bathroom." He mouthed. "What?" Matt mouthed back. "Bathroom!" "What?" "Bathroom." Amy whispered to Matt. Matt nodded. "Why?" He mouthed. "Because!" Shane mouthed back and walked out. "Mr. Rosa may I go to the bathroom?" Matt asked for the second time that day. "Here take this." Mr. Rosa said and handed him the pass. ~~~~~ Amy's eyes darted between Modesty and Shane as they sat in Spanish class. Modesty's eyes were glazed and she just stared straight ahead. Shane had his head on his desk and was sleeping. After Matt came back from the bathroom his eyes looked a little red. Amy knew what they all did in the bathroom. She wasn't stupid, but they were. "Shane!" Modesty hissed and smacked Shane's shoulder. Shane jumped. "What?" He asked sleepily. "Wake up!" She giggled. She and Shane laughed. "Shane, Modesty, what's so funny? Would you like to share it with the class?" Miss Brown asked. "No Miss." They both answered. "Good." She said and went back to correcting papers. "Dumas." Modesty whispered when Shane went back to sleep. "Yes?" Amy asked. She could take a break from her work. Spanish was a breeze for her. "Stay away from Helms. He's mine." Modesty whispered and started to work. **Long school day huh? I'll finish the day and add more if you guys review!** 


	6. Modesty's secret comes out

**Ok can anyone be nice and tell me why my story keeps coming out all bunched together? I'm spacing it on the word pad and everything. Stupid WordPad!**  
  
"Thank God it's lunch! I'm STARVED!" Jeff exclaimed and set his tray down on the usual table. "You're always hungry you anorexic bastard." Modesty said dryly and drank her lunch, which was a bottle of water. "Anorexic people don't eat." Amy stated confused. Shane laughed. "We call Jeff anorexic because.well.look at him. He's skinny as hell. But he's always eating. Modesty finds it unfair because she thinks she's fat." Shane explained and bit into his sandwich. "Fuck off Helms." "Aww Modesty why do you have to be so mean?" Shane asked in a mock tone. Modesty glared at him. "Umm.how was chemistry class?" Shannon tried to change the subject, not knowing the new subject was also touchy. "Ask Modesty." Shane spat and continued eating. "What happened?" Shannon asked, still not catching on it was a bad subject. Matt did though. "What's everyone doing after school?" Matt tried to change the subject again. "Practicing wrestling. You know that Matt." Shane answered. "Yep. OMEGA practice, you should know. You set it up. Now answer my question Modesty!" Shannon said. "What's OMEGA?" Amy asked and took a sip of her juice. "No Shannon! I'm NOT answering you. DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Modesty screamed and stormed out of the cafeteria. "OMEGA is Matt and Jeff's little wrestling organization that we all wrestle in." Shane explained to Amy. Amy stared at the door Modesty stormed out of. "Anyone going to go after her?" Amy asked. "No." Shane answered. They all continued to eat. ~~~~ All of them, including Modesty, stood in the gym. The only thing different was Modesty wasn't standing with them like she always did. "Ok today we're going to play basketball. I need two captains." Mrs. Reily said. Modesty smiled. "I'll be a captain." She volunteered. Everyone was shocked. Modesty never even played the sports, nevermind be captain. "Ok.and how about you Amy?" Mrs. Reily said. Amy smiled. "Sure!" She agreed. Both girls stood in front of their classmates ready to pick teams. "You don't know what you got yourself into Red." Modesty whispered.  
  
Modesty got the ball and started dribbling. Amy went to get it. Modesty moved real quick and shouldered Amy in the stomach. Amy bent over real quick then got up and continued going after the ball. Modesty slammed into her. Amy flew backwards but still went after the ball. Finally Modesty tripped Amy and fell with her, making sure Amy fell on top of her. Then Modesty, who was also known as Lungs because of her screaming power, let out one of the loudest screams known to mankind. Amy got scared and jumped up. "What's wrong Modesty?" Mrs. Reily asked and rushed over to her. "My knee! Ow! I think she twisted it when she pushed me down!" Modesty screamed and held her knee. The tears flowed out of her eyes. "It'll be alright. Can someone carry her to the nurse's office?" "Shane can." Modesty pouted. "I." Shane was cut off. "Of course! Mr. Muscles. Please take her there as soon as possible." Mrs. Reily said. Shane sighed and carried Modesty out of the gym. Once they were on the bridge, which connected the gym and the rest of the school Modesty hopped out of Shane's arms. "You have SOME nerve!" She snapped and put her hands on her hips. "Me? What did I do? YOU have some nerve!" Shane spat back. "What did you do? Well let's see I lose my VIRGINITY to you and you blab it to EVERYONE! I'm surprised my fucking mom doesn't know. Then you act like nothing happened! So I was what? A one time thing?" "Stop it right there Modesty. It was YOUR decision to give it up. I never forced you." "You may have well had!" "What?" "Oh my fucking god Shane! You KNOW I have a crush on you! Everyone knows it!" "Still it was your choice. Maybe if you weren't so goddamn bitchy all the time I would ask you out! But no! You're Modesty! Miss tough hardcore bitch! How the fuck am I supposed to take you out for dinner and a movie when you won't let anyone get near you?" Shane screamed. Modesty turned around and walked away. "There you go! Walk away Modesty! Go ahead! Walk away. That sure solves everything!" Shane called sarcastically. Modesty turned around, crying again. "Maybe you DON'T know me as well as we thought you did." She said. "What do you mean?" Shane asked, sorry he made her cry. "No! I'm not telling you!" She turned and walked away. Shane ran after her and grabbed her from behind. "Modesty!" "Let go!" She screamed and elbowed him in the stomach. Shane bent over and held his stomach. Modesty turned and ran. Shane grabbed her and pushed her on to one of the window seats the bridge had that overlooked the parking lot and the ocean and woods just behind that. "What do you mean I don't know you? I've known you since we were ten, five years now." "Right. You've known me for five years. But you don't know everything about me." "What don't I know?" Shane asked. Modesty removed her wrist from Shane's firm hold. She tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "My dad." She answered simply. Shane stared at her. "I know you're dad.." "NO YOU DON'T!" She screamed and started crying again. Shane hugged her. "What do you mean?" He asked. It took her a few moments to speak. "When I was little.my dad.and once my uncle." She stopped and let out a pitiful moan. "They would.they wwwould.Shane they fucking molested me!" She spat out then started crying on Shane's shoulder. Shane hugged her and rubbed her back. "You'll be alright baby." He whispered and stroked her hair with his free hand. "You two didn't get to the nurse's office yet?" Mrs. Reily asked. Gym class was over and all the students were filing through the hall. Shane picked Modesty up. "Sorry. It hurt so bad she wanted to stop for a minute." He lied. Mrs. Reily nodded. "Go now." She said. Shane nodded and began walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ "Why is Modesty so mean?" Amy asked Shannon. They sat together in visual arts. Shannon shrugged. "I don't know. But we grew attached to her, you know?" He answered. Amy nodded. Matt walked in the class. "May I speak to Shannon please?" Matt asked the teacher. The teacher nodded. Shannon got up and followed Matt outside in the hallway. "What's up?" Shannon asked. "Come on. Bathroom. Drugs." Matt said and walked towards the bathroom. Shannon smiled and ran after him. ~~~ "You have the address Amy?" Matt asked. Amy nodded. "It's right here." She said and showed him the paper. Matt smiled. "See you later at OMEGA practice." He said and they all went their separate ways.  
  
***Hmm.that sucked. Oh well next chapter is their practice. And please keep r&ring even if you already did. They mean a lot to me*** 


	7. Shane gets a girlfriend and makes a date

Amy pushed open the door and slowly walked in. She was so nervous. It was nice of Matt to invite her to OMEGA practice. It was nice of all of them to make her feel comfortable in her new school. She really liked all of them. Even Modesty.  
  
She heard a loud bang then heard Shane.  
  
"Aw man! That's fucked!"  
  
"Get used to it Helms!" That time she heard Matt's voice. Amy walked in the direction she heard it. She saw a small ring with Matt and Shane inside it wrestling. Modesty, Shannon, Jeff and some other people Amy didn't know stood outside it.  
  
"Amy! Hey! Come here!" Jeff yelled and motioned to the spot next to him. Amy smiled and walked over.  
  
"How's your ankle?" She asked Modesty. Modesty stared at her confused.  
  
"My ankle? Oh! My ankle! It's fine. Thanks for asking." She smiled. Amy smiled and shook her head. They both looked at the ring just as Matt power bombed Shane.  
  
"Ah!" Shane yelled and stood up. He fell against the ropes in pain. "Man! That was brutal!"  
  
"Get used to it Shane!" Matt yelled again. Shane bent over and put his hands on his knees.  
  
"I need a break." He said lowly. Both men climbed out of the ring.  
  
"Shane, I think you left your car lights on." Modesty said.  
  
"I think so too. Modesty, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, will you guys come with me?" Shane asked.  
  
"I was just out there, you're lights aren't on." Amy said.  
  
"I could have sworn they were. Let's go check anyway guys." Shane said. They all nodded and followed Shane to the parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They all walked back in about twenty minutes later. All had red eyes. Amy rolled her eyes. Like no one knew what they did.  
  
"I want to wrestle!" She heard Modesty complain.  
  
"You've had no practice!" Shane told her.  
  
"So? I can learn."  
  
"I don't think wrestling's your sport."  
  
"Shane, let her." Matt cut in.  
  
"And who is she going to wrestle?"  
  
"Can I try?" Amy asked. Matt stared at her. Then he shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Why not?" He gave in. Modesty and Amy climbed in the ring.  
  
Before Modesty could do anything Amy suplexed her. Modesty jumped up stunned. As she turned around Amy gave her the hurricanranna. Modesty rolled out of the ring.  
  
"Wrestling's stupid anyway." She said and walked away. All the guys jumped in the ring to congratulate Amy.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Can I kill your father?" Shane asked. It was one in the morning. Shane and Modesty were lying in Modesty's backyard talking. Shane was on his back and Modesty was next to him on her stomach. She smiled and leaned over him.  
  
"No." She answered simply and rubbed her nose against his. Shane smiled and moved her hair out of his face.  
  
"Will you ever go back to blonde?" Shane asked. Modesty had natural blonde hair but dyed it black.  
  
"No." She answered again. "Do you want me to?" She asked.  
  
"Kind of. I mean you look killer either way." He said and played with her hair. She giggled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Such a smooth talker."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I tell the truth." She leaned back up and made a face at him.  
  
"Not all the time."  
  
"Most of the time."  
  
"Do you like Amy?" She asked and tilted her head.  
  
"What?" Shane asked and stopped playing with her hair.  
  
"Amy. Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's cool."  
  
"You know what I mean." She said and sat up. Shane sat up next to her.  
  
"Yes I like her. Only as a friend though." He answered. Modesty got up and started walking towards the woods in back of her yard. Shane got up and followed her.  
  
"Why are you going in the woods?" He asked. She shrugged. "There must be a reason."  
  
"Maybe there is." She answered. Shane stopped talking and followed her. Modesty stopped in front of a tree. She pointed up to the fifth branch. "See that branch?" She asked. Shane nodded. "When I was younger and my dad was an asshole I would come back here and sit on that."  
  
"How?" Shane asked.  
  
"How did I get out of the house or how did I sit on that?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Getting out was easy. Do you think they really cared? Of course not. I'm not perfect Shane, everyone knows that. And they hate it. Look how thick the branch is. It's easy to sit on it, especially if you lean against the bark."  
  
"Why are you showing me this now?"  
  
"Because I trust you and I want you to know how much. I still come here sometimes. I mostly just go out on my balcony though. But if something really bothers me I come out here. My safe place I guess." She said lowly and shrugged. Shane smiled and pulled out a knife. He kneeled in front of the tree.  
  
"Look." He said when he stood up. He engraved 'Shane loves Modesty' in the tree. Modesty tilted her head and smiled. "Will you go out with me?" Shane asked. Modesty beamed a smile at him.  
  
"Of course!" She answered kissed him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Shane!" Shane heard a female say his name then felt himself pushed against his locker. He looked down at the head cheerleader Michelle.  
  
"What?" Shane asked. Michelle put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You promised to take me to the movies Saturday night!"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How could you forget Shane? I'm head cheerleader! You think you can just forget about me?"  
  
"Oh I know your HEAD cheerleader alright." He said and smirked at her. Her mouth dropped.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked. Shane leaned down and got in her face.  
  
"I called you a whore." He whispered. She made a face.  
  
"I'll show you whore!"  
  
"Saturday night. Be ready at nine." Shane said and walked away. Michelle put her hands on her hips and smiled. 


	8. Shane's bad day

"Shane." Michelle breathed and played with his hair that he was growing out. Shane smiled and kissed her neck.  
  
"You like?" Shane asked. Michelle nodded.  
  
"So the rumors are true." She said. Shane put on his boxers and looked at her.  
  
"What rumors?"  
  
"That you're a great lover."  
  
"Who said only Latin's were good in beds?" They both laughed. Shane looked around. "Or the backseat of a car."  
  
"You telling Modesty about this?" Michelle asked and flipped her hair.  
  
"No. I don't want you to either." He said and climbed in the front seat.  
  
"I won't. But there's a stipulation." She said. Shane began to drive.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We become fuck buddies."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey babes." Shane greeted Modesty at her locker the next day. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.  
  
"Hey. Where were you Saturday and Sunday? I tried to call you."  
  
"I was in South Carolina with my mom." Shane lied. Modesty nodded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why did someone tell me they seen you Sunday night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone told me they seen you Sunday in your yard."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who. And someone else told me you fucked Michelle Saturday night."  
  
"Michelle?" Shane tried to play dumb.  
  
"Yeah. The blonde head cheerleader."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Why would you? Because I'm not dying my hair back to blonde?"  
  
"Modesty are you going to believe every rumor you hear? Because I'm going to warn you, when I make it as a professional wrestler there's going to be a lot of rumors about me screwing ring rats." Shane said. Modesty slammed her locker.  
  
"I'll believe you. This time." She said and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane pushed Michelle against the lockers. Everyone else was in class; they were the only two in the hallway.  
  
"That hurt." She whined. Shane grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the lockers again.  
  
"You told?" He asked.  
  
"No! Told what?"  
  
"About Saturday night! I TOLD you to keep it a secret!"  
  
"I did Shane! Please! Let go of my arms! You're hurting me! I swear I'm telling the truth!" Michelle pleaded. Shane let go but moved closer to her.  
  
"Then how does she know?"  
  
"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?" Michelle asked and pushed passed him. Shane glared at her as she ran down the hall.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Do you eat?" Amy asked Modesty at lunch. Modesty glared at her and took a sip of her water.  
  
"No. I actually suck human brains at night." She retorted.  
  
"I'm just asking."  
  
"Where's Shane?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I don't know. He was in Matt's class last and Matt's not here either. They probably got kept after." Jeff said. Shannon nodded in agreement.  
  
"Guys!" Matt exclaimed as he rushed over to them a few minutes later.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Shane was caught snorting crack in the boy's bathroom."  
  
"WHAT?" Modesty exclaimed and jumped up.  
  
"Look!" Matt said and pointed to the window. Everyone in the cafeteria got up and looked out the window as the cops put a handcuffed Shane in the backseat of their cruiser.  
  
"Damn." Jeff whispered.  
  
**Wanna know what happens to Shane? REVIEW!!!!!! Lol** 


	9. Back to normalkind of

**This chapter might be a little sad cuz I'm a little sad right now. It might not be.I haven't really decided yet. I'll just see how it goes I guess**  
  
Modesty looked down at the blood that poured out of her wrists. Nothing was going right. She leaned her head against her headboard. Hopefully they found her body before it began to rot.  
  
"That's why you're doing it in your room dumbass."  
  
She smiled at her own thought. Yeah, that was why she was doing it in her room. Why not? She wanted people to know who she was when her body was found. She wanted to give everyone the satisfaction of knowing she had finally cracked and died.  
  
~~~~  
  
Jeff sighed and looked over at Matt. Matt had his head in his hands.  
  
"Matty?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What?" Matt asked and looked at Jeff.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Matt asked. Jeff wiped his eyes.  
  
"Why is everything going wrong?"  
  
"I don't know Jeff."  
  
"Matt we've never had it easy! Mom died when we were young, we work in a fucking tobacco field.tobacco gives cancer which is what mom died from so we're killing other people's mothers! Ah now we finally get pushed closer to wrestling and what do I do? I get everyone hooked on drugs so now we're ruined. Shane got arrested earlier. Do you know how fucked we are? When dad finds out we're dead Matt! DEAD!" Jeff screamed.  
  
"Jeff we're not killing people. We never shoved a cigarette into anyone's mouth."  
  
"Matt! Why don't you understand? Are you fucking blind? Let me spell it out for you! OUR LIVES ARE FALLING APART BEFORE OUR EYES!" Jeff screamed. Matt jumped up and got in Jeff's face.  
  
"You think I don't see it Jeff?" He screamed. "Huh? You think I'm blind? No Jeff I DO see it! But I can't break down. I can't cry. Do you know why Jeff? Because I can't! You kidding me? I break down; our whole fucking group falls apart because I seem to be the one who holds everything together."  
  
"WE ALREADY FELL APART! SHANE'S IN JAIL!" Jeff screamed and sat back down. Matt leaned his head against the wall. There was a light knock on the door and Matt and Jeff's dad walked in.  
  
"Boys, Modesty's mother just called me. Modesty's in the hospital." Gilbert said.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"She slit her wrists and tried to kill herself."  
  
"Can we go see her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't think they'll let us in. But we can try if you want."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Me too." Matt said.  
  
"Alright boys get in the car. By the way, I know what happened to Shane." Gilbert said and turned and left. Matt and Jeff stared at each other.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane sat in the backseat of his parent's car. Neither his mom nor dad had said anything since they picked him up from the jail. And Shane hated that. He would rather be screamed at then sit in silence. At least if he screamed he knew he was in trouble. He didn't know what silence meant.  
  
"Are you mad?" Shane asked. Shane's dad hit the steering wheel.  
  
"Yes Shane, we're mad. Not so much mad, more disappointed." He answered. Shane sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I.I just don't know what happened to me."  
  
"It's your sorry group of friends."  
  
"Dad you can't blame them for decisions I made."  
  
"I know Shane. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"We're going to drop you off at the hospital." His mom said.  
  
"Why?" Shane asked.  
  
"Modesty's there. She slit her wrists."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She'll live."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Shane." Danni, a short girl with brown hair said. Shane smiled.  
  
"Hey sexy." Shane said. It was five weeks later. Everyone was back in school and acting like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Thank you for last night." She smiled.  
  
"Anytime. And I mean that." He said and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Modesty stared at the marks on her wrists. They would probably be there a long time to haunt her. But that was ok. She did more drugs to take her mind off them. Shane started doing them again too. Jeff had stopped, Matt almost did. Shannon was never really into them to begin with. He just continued to do weed.  
  
"You guys are seriously fucked up." Amy said and sat next to Amy on the bench in the hallway. Modesty looked up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys are great wrestlers but you're messing with drugs. The only place you'll get with drugs is six feet under the ground. Then Shane gets arrested for drugs, and you try to kill yourself. Now everyone's acting like everything is fine when it's really not."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So maybe ya'll should try to get help. Maybe ya'll should talk about stuff inside of pretending it never happened."  
  
"It did never happen. We're not all great wrestlers, the guys are. I can't wrestle. Shane didn't get arrested for drugs; he got arrested because he was caught. And I never tried to kill myself. I just cut myself."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I feel bad for you." Amy said and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Modesty looked at Shane straight in the eyes.  
  
"I just want you to know that I know what you're doing." She said.  
  
"What?" Shane asked and leaned back on Modesty's couch.  
  
"I know you're sleeping around."  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
"That's what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you sleeping around?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Shane you're impossible to talk to! Do you realize that?"  
  
"I love you Modesty."  
  
"No. No you don't." She said and walked in the kitchen. Shane followed her.  
  
"I do. I really love you."  
  
"Shane you do not!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"If you do why are you cheating on me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Modesty! I'll never do it again! I promise." Shane cried. Modesty hugged him.  
  
"It's ok hunny. I forgive you." She said. Shane smiled behind her back. 


	10. Getting Caughtagain

Shannon's eyes darted from Shane to Modesty. He quickly glanced at Matt and let his eyes rest on Jeff. Jeff lifted his head from his chest and weakly smiled at Shannon. Jeff got on all fours and crawled over to Shannon.  
  
"Are they ok?" Shannon whispered. Jeff sat down next to Shannon.  
  
"I hope so." He whispered back.  
  
They were talking about Modesty and Shane. Both of them had done more drugs then Jeff and Shannon had ever seen in their young lives. Now Shane and Modesty were just propped up against the wall leaning on each other.  
  
Dude, it's four in the morning. My mom will flip if she finds out I'm not home." Shannon said.  
  
"Four? Oh fuck! Matty!" Jeff hissed and punched his older brother in the arm.  
  
"What Jeff?"  
  
"It's four in the morning!"  
  
"Shit!" Matt and Jeff got up and ran out of the playground. Shannon woke up Shane and Modesty then ran all the way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty stumbled into gym class. Today's schedule was all messed up so they had gym first. She clumsily walked over to her little group and leaned against Shane for support. That probably wasn't the best idea she ever had. Shane lost his balance and fell against the smaller Shannon, who tried his hardest to support Shane and Modesty's weight with just his shoulder.  
  
"Jeff!" Shannon hissed. Jeff grabbed Modesty's shoulders and pulled her off Shane.  
  
"Modesty, Shane, are you two alright?" Mrs. Reily asked. They both nodded. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Shane answered lowly and wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Ye-" Modesty started then threw up in the middle of her word. Jeff, who was right behind her, pulled her pony-tail back so it would stay dry. He patted her back and looked away so he didn't see the sight. The rest of the class gagged and began talking fast.  
  
"Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, someone, will you please take Modesty to the nurse?" Mrs. Reily asked. Modesty stood up and stumbled back into Jeff. Jeff grabbed her from behind so she didn't fall flat on her face.  
  
"I will." Matt volunteered.  
  
"I'll help." Jeff said and put Modesty over his shoulder. Matt walked in front of him and opened the door for Jeff.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You know why she did that right?" Shannon asked Shane. Shane wiped more sweat from his forehead.  
  
"She's sick." He answered simply.  
  
"Shane it's the drugs. Drugs are bad! You two seriously have to quit it."  
  
"Shut up Shannon."  
  
"No Shane! I'm not shutting up because I care about you two! Jesus Shane you're a better wrestler then anyone. You see a move and you can do it. Everyone else it takes weeks, if not months, to learn. And you make up your own moves as you go. No one else can do that like you! But if you don't get off the drugs you won't have a career!"  
  
"Why does this speech sound so familiar?"  
  
"SHANE WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND?" Shannon screamed. Everyone in the gym stared at them.  
  
"I'm fine." Shane said.  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am. Now I'm going to go talk to Amy." Shane said and turned around to walk away. Instead he got dizzy and fell to the ground.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"GREGORY SHANE HELMS HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
"I'm sorry mom." Shane said lowly. He was out of the hospital and everyone found out his and Modesty's little secret. Now he was home sitting on his bed with his mom and dad screaming at him.  
  
"Where do you get the drugs?" His dad asked. Shane said nothing. "I'm talking to you Gregory!" Again Shane just sat there. "You're getting them from that little slutty whore Modesty aren't you?"  
  
"No dad."  
  
"Don't tell me no Gregory!"  
  
"But I'm not!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me! Especially not right now! You are a DISAPOINTMENT! Your mother and I did not raise you to be like this! Where did we go wrong? What happened to you?" His dad screamed at him. Shane's phone began to ring. His mom snatched it up.  
  
"What?" She asked angrily. "No Matt he's not coming! In fact he quits! Good-bye." She slammed down the phone. She turned and smiled at Shane. "You just quit OMEGA." She told him. Shane jumped up.  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME QUIT!" He screamed.  
  
"We can and we did Gregory. That's the only punishment we think of that will get you to learn your lesson." His dad said.  
  
"But dad! I've wanted to be a wrestler my whole life and I was going to do it! You can't make me quit now!"  
  
"We didn't make you quit. The drugs did." His dad said and his mom and dad walked out. Shane sat there on his bed stunned.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Modesty's eyes sparkled when she seen the shadow against the wall. She saw the familiar muscle build. Not exactly jacked but very built. And his walk. She'd know his walk anywhere. It was self assured, just like him.  
  
"Shane? What are you doing here?" Matt asked and slid out of the ring. "Your mom said you quit."  
  
"Yeah that's what she said. That's not what I said." Shane answered and looked at Modesty. Modesty gasped and looked away.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" He asked. Modesty shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! Your eye doesn't turn black and blue over nothing!"  
  
"Don't yell Shane!" She cried and leaned against the ring apron.  
  
"Then answer me!"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Shane screamed and grabbed her by her shoulders. He shook her violently. "TELL ME!!"  
  
"SHANE!" Matt screamed and pushed him off. Modesty fell to the floor crying. Shane ran over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean it! Just so much is going on right now, I can't cope!" Shane cried.  
  
"It's ok." She said. "Go in the ring."  
  
"Who am I training with?" Shane asked.  
  
"How about me?" Pete Gas asked.  
  
"Sure." Shane answered and stepped in the ring with him. Modesty stood and watched.  
  
***Ah that one sucked!!!*** 


	11. Getting Suspended

**Kat, that's the whole point. No matter what Shane does to her, Modesty will always forgive him. Shane's like her weakness. And it is realistic. What about abusive relationships? The abuser is always forgiven.right?**  
  
"You have major potential." Dan Albert said. Shane smiled.  
  
"You really think so?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes I do. How old are you? Twenty?"  
  
"I'm sixteen."  
  
"Sixteen? Wow you look older. You also have more talent than any other sixteen year old. Here's my number, remember to call me when you turn eighteen."  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"You're welcome Shane. Good bye." Dan said and walked away. Shane screamed and squeezed Modesty.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Modesty asked. Shane's mouth dropped as he stared at her.  
  
"That was Dan Albert! He's a talent scout for NCW, North Carolina Wrestling! A lot of their wresters go on to WCW or even the WWF!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Well great job babe."  
  
"Oh my god Shane! That's so wicked awesome! Congratulations boy!" Amy exclaimed. Shane smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks!" He said. Modesty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just don't get hurt." Modesty warned. Shane laughed.  
  
"I won't get hurt. I promise. I think this calls for a celebration! Come on Jeff! Supply us!"  
  
"No." Jeff snapped.  
  
"What?" Modesty asked.  
  
"No. I'm not supplying anyone with anything illegal anymore. Fuck that. It's not worth it."  
  
"What are you talking about Jeff?" Matt asked.  
  
"Are you guys fucking mentally impaired? No more drugs. Not from me at least. I'm not killing you guys. Come on Shannon." Jeff said. Him and Shannon turned and walked away.  
  
"FUCKERS!" Shane screamed and flung his water bottle at them. Amy smiled sweetly.  
  
"Follow me. I know where to get them." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thought little miss innocent didn't do this?" Modesty asked and stared at Amy's bloodshot eyes. Amy smiled and stared at Modesty's bloodshot eyes.  
  
"You don't know me. Don't judge me."  
  
"I like that." Matt said. Amy nodded.  
  
"Fuck man, you're brothers a pussy though." Shane said.  
  
"I know. We're so different. I'm beginning to question weather we're related or not."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No Danny. I said go away." Modesty said and tried to push the 6'4 quarterback out of her way.  
  
"Come on! You know you want me."  
  
"No Danny, I really don't."  
  
"You do." Danny said and pushed Modesty against her locker. Modesty tried to push him away but Danny forced a kiss.  
  
"What the fuck you doing?" Shane screamed and pushed Danny over. Modesty stood there shocked. She didn't know Shane had walked over.  
  
"I believe I asked you a question!" Shane screamed and picked Danny up by the hair.  
  
"Chill!" Danny exclaimed and pulled away from Shane. Shane reached back and punched him. Danny fell against the lockers.  
  
"Shane!" Modesty screamed.  
  
Shane leaned down and punched Danny again. Danny slid to the floor.  
  
"Not so tough without your buddies are you?" Shane screamed and began kicking him. Mr. Sheen, a big teacher, grabbed Shane by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He helped Danny up off the floor.  
  
"Danny are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"No! He attacked me from behind! If you weren't there I'd kick his scrawny ass!" Danny screamed. Mr. Sheen ignored him.  
  
"To the office with me Helms." He said and dragged Shane down the hallways.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Get out of my house." Shane's dad said.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"You heard me, get out."  
  
"Dale." His mom trailed off.  
  
"Sharon! He's a failure!"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
"He is!"  
  
"Fine! I don't want to fucking be here!" Shane screamed and started packing a bag.  
  
"Shane, hunny, please don't listen to him."  
  
"Sharon let him go!"  
  
"I'M LEAVING!" Shane screamed and walked out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Modesty woke up to the sound of little rocks hitting her window. She got out of bed and stumbled to the window. She moved her shade and seen Shane. She opened her window and stepped out on to the porch.  
  
"People do that in real life?" She asked. Shane shrugged.  
  
"Let me in." He said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I got kicked out of my house. Hey, where'd you get the bruise on your arm?" Shane asked. Modesty looked down and gasped. She folded her arms across her chest and put her hand over the bruise on her arm.  
  
"Never mind that. Go to the kitchen. I'll let you in that way."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Thank you." Shane said once he was in her room.  
  
"How long you kicked out?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's huge! Where the hell did that bruise come from?" Shane asked again. Modesty laughed.  
  
"I'm a klutz! You know that. Doorknobs are level with my arm."  
  
"Their level with you're elbow. That's not your elbow."  
  
"Shane, I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. Can I go to sleep?"  
  
"Sure, whatever. Good night Modesty."  
  
"Good night Shane. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." 


	12. Doing some serious talking and screwing ...

**Kat, ok let me explain. Shane and Modesty have always forgiven each other because even though they both have many problems, more will come out in later chapters, they really do love each other. And the only reason Shane gave up so easily on the bruise thing is because he didn't want to fight with her. Don't worry you'll see a change in all the characters soon and everything should hopefully make sense. I usually write stories on paper first THEN type them. I'm just typing this and posting so it's a little new. And everyone, sorry, I didn't mean to post the last chapter twice. The first time it said it didn't take so I posted it again. Hmm oh well. Now on to the story.**  
  
"Mommy, daddy, can Shane stay with us for awhile?" Modesty asked and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Why can't he go home?" Her father asked.  
  
"He's um not allowed to."  
  
"Why not?" Her mother asked.  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Don't lie to me Modesty! I know he came in last night and I know he was here all day! I'm not stupid!" Her dad screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane sat on Modesty's bed and listened to her dad scream at her. Once again he caused Modesty pain. He always caused her pain. And if it wasn't her, it was someone else. He wondered how he still had any friends. He was an asshole. Plus he cheated on Modesty, didn't she see it? She had to. Everyone else knew. He looked up when Modesty came in the room, wearing a long sleeved shirt.  
  
"You can stay but you have to sleep in the guest room." She told him. Shane smiled.  
  
"I didn't really expect to stay in your room anyway."  
  
"I didn't expect them to let you stay at all."  
  
"Modesty?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm sad. I'm not going to lie to you about my feelings. But are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing pretty good."  
  
"I know you're lying to me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're lying. Something's wrong, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Shane, it's just, I don't know, everything."  
  
"It's me isn't it?"  
  
"No!" Her eyes grew wide. "It's not you! Don't ever say that!"  
  
"Calm down. I just asked a question."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."  
  
"Shane we have to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised Matt, Jeff, Amy and Shannon we'd hang with them."  
  
"Modesty can we talk?"  
  
"Can we talk later?"  
  
"No. I'd rather not."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to know what's bothering you."  
  
"Shane, we're teenagers. Everything bothers us."  
  
"Are you sure that's all it is?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. I mean what teenager doesn't have problems with their parents and stuff?"  
  
"Ok good point."  
  
"Exactly." She smiled. "Come on Sugar."  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"I don't know where that came from, but I like it."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"New nickname!" She smiled. Shane smiled and they walked down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane can I talk to you alone?" Amy asked.  
  
"Sure." Shane said and jumped off the swing. They both started walking across the playground to the slides. Modesty kept a careful eye on them the whole time.  
  
"You're afraid aren't you?" Amy asked and sat down on the top of a slide. Shane sat next to her on the platform.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You're afraid of commitment and happiness aren't you?"  
  
"No. Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Modesty."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"No but I see how you act with her."  
  
"Can you stop saying one sentence at a time and explain?"  
  
"Sure. You and Modesty are perfect for each other. You guys are like the definition of the perfect couple. And that means happiness and commitment. You're so scared to be happy you sleep around on Modesty and make yourself miserable."  
  
"Do you have proof I sleep around on Modesty."  
  
"Not physical proof."  
  
"Then you have shit. And how dare you accuse me of being scared. I'm not scared. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Shane I don't want you mad at me. I just want to let you know I'm here to talk to you. We all are. As much as you're scared of this, people DO care about you."  
  
"Amy let's go back to the swings. You're not making sense. I think the drugs are getting to you."  
  
"Getting me ME? Excuse me Shane! YOU'RE the biggest druggie here!"  
  
"No I'm not. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You do not!"  
  
"Hey I'm still getting straight A's, I have a girlfriend and my wrestling is getting praised left and right. I must be doing something right."  
  
"Ok so you have me there. But you will kill yourself."  
  
"As will you. Don't be a hypercritic Amy."  
  
"Fine let's go back." Amy gave up realizing she was stuck. Shane smiled at her.  
  
"Got ya." He whispered. Even though she didn't want to, she laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Since Shane was suspended for three days he had nothing to do during the day so he decided to go to the gym and put more hours in. He wanted to work on his arms and chest more. But like Modesty had said before, he was naturally skinny. It was hard for him to bulk up. But that was ok he didn't want to look like he popped steroids.  
  
"You wrestle for OMEGA!" A huge guy with short brown hair exclaimed and slapped Shane on the shoulder. Shane stumbled forward a bit.  
  
"Yeah. Do I know you?" Shane asked.  
  
"No but I've been to a couple shows. You're real impressive."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Aren't you in school?"  
  
"Yes but I'm suspended."  
  
"A fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Jealousy Shane. You'll see a lot of that, only because you're good. Don't let it get to you. You seem you have a good head on your shoulders, don't let anyone screw you up."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time. Keep up the good work kid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up!" Shane screamed from downstairs. Modesty smiled and rolled her eyes. They were on their way to OMEGA.  
  
"Inpatient, loud, moronic asshole." Modesty muttered as she ran down the stairs. Shane smiled.  
  
"I may be all those but it got you down here didn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Oh whatever." She pushed him out of her way. He smirked at her. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're late." Was how Matt greeted them. Matt was already dressed up as Surge. Jeff ran over to them.  
  
"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Shane asked. Jeff had on a wanna-be gold star mask with fake green, black and purple dreads hanging out of it. His blonde hair was hidden behind it although you could sort of see it. He had on a fluffy gold best with black M C Hammer type pants.  
  
"Willow The Whisp! YYYYEEEEOOOOWWW!!" Jeff screamed in an ultra high squeaky voice.  
  
"Umm. nice." Modesty trailed off and nodded her head.  
  
"Shane get in back. Get dressed quick; it's almost your match." Matt said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Shane said and walked in to the school gym, which they were using for an arena. Matt watched Modesty walk in.  
  
"Modesty!" He called. She turned around. "Get in back."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You're becoming Shane's valet."  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Yes you are. Shane needs a valet and it's going to be you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Chemistry."  
  
"Matt for a person who gets all A's you really are retarded."  
  
"I don't care what you say, you two have chemistry. The fans will love it. Wrestling fans are not stupid."  
  
"Don't EVER say I never did anything for you." She said and made her way to the back.  
  
"Well she's a feisty one." Jeff commented.  
  
"Shut up Bob Marely." Matt said and walked in the gym. Jeff stood there with his mouth open.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane noticed a shadow over him and looked up. He looked up and seen Modesty standing there with her hands on her hips. Shane stood up.  
  
"What are you doing back here?" He asked harsher than he meant to.  
  
"Well Matt made me your valet." She said and walked away, obviously upset and mad. Shane sighed. He ruined it again. 


	13. The Future

Twenty year old Modesty walked up the stairs to Shane's house. She wasn't supposed to be home from her trip to California for another two weeks but she came home early. Since she was home she decided to surprise Shane.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by darkness. She looked around. She had just left Matt and Jeff and they had said he was home. She heard something upstairs and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"SHANE!" She heard a female scream. Her mouth dropped. She shook her head. It couldn't be. They were dating. They loved each other.  
  
"Mandi!" She heard Shane. Swallowing her pride she slowly climbed the stairs. She slowly opened the door to Shane's room. Her mouth dropped. She seen some bitches back and Shane was underneath her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Six years later twenty six year old Shane sat on his hotel bed staring out the window. He hadn't seen Modesty since that night. She ran out of his house and out of his life. He tried calling but her number was changed. He tried going to her house but she moved. There were tons of rumors. She went back to California, she moved in with her mom, she moved to New York, Shane didn't know what to believe. So finally he stopped trying. He got a job in WCW, as well as Shannon. Matt and Jeff were in the WWF.  
  
Shane used to look out in the crowd for Modesty, but he never seen her. She could have been there and he just didn't see her. He didn't know. He'd never know. Shane really didn't blame her for leaving. All he did was cheat anyway. And Modesty was special. She shouldn't be treated like that. She was better then him. He just hoped she reached her dream like he reached his.  
  
"Shane!" Shannon screamed and ran in the room.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"Modesty's on TV!"  
  
"What?" Shane screamed and jumped out. They both ran out into the hall where some of the WCW guys were watching WWF Raw.  
  
Modesty stood in the ring. Her long one length black hair was loose around her shoulders, like always. She had on a tight black tank top with fishnet on her arms. Her lower half was covered by a black mini skirt and knee length black boots. WWF's gothic star, Damian, stood in the ring next to her. He had short black hair, black contacts and baggy black hair. Both Damian and Modesty had on black eye shadow, black eyeliner and black lipstick.  
  
"Hunter, I know you have Stephanie and I know Stephanie will interfere in our match at Summer Slam. And I don't want that. I want the fans to see a nice match. That's why I enlisted the survives of my good friend Modesty." He said and flicked his pierced tongue at her. Modesty smirked and flipped her hair in a way that used to drive Shane crazy. Modesty took two graceful steps over to Damian and took the microphone from him. She raised it to her beautiful black lips and spoke.  
  
"Stephanie," Her soft voice sent chills down Shane's spine. "I'm not afraid to stick up for what I believe in. And I'm not afraid to defend my friends. Damian asked me to keep you away from him and that is exactly what I shall do. Mess with him, Princess, and you'll be sorry. Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. And Princess, I'm badly scorned. Don't try anything." She smiled softly and handed the microphone back to Lillian Garcia. Damian and Modesty walked up the ramp together.  
  
Shane stood there shocked. He knew where Modesty was now. She was on WWF TV. With Matt and Jeff. She should have been on WCW, with him. Modesty was his. They never really officially broke up. Shane smiled. They definably broke up and he knew it. Who was he trying to kid?  
  
"Wow man! She's good!" Shannon exclaimed. Shane nodded weakly. "Oh I'm sorry man. My bad."  
  
"Yeah." Shane said lowly.  
  
"Shane! Shannon! Our match is next!" Evan yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Ready?" Shannon asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Shane answered before they both sprinted down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Modesty walked nervously around backstage. She had debut tonight. No one knew she was in the WWF. Well, how could they? After finding Shane she ran away from everyone. She ran off to Boston, MA and started going to the gym as a hobby. Then it consumed her. It was all she could think about. It was her high. Then she started wrestling training and landed a job in the WWF. Sadly, for the past six years she hadn't even called Matt, Jeff or Shannon and they didn't do anything. That would all change now. Now she worked with Matt and Jeff. She wasn't quite ready to see Shane yet though.  
  
She walked into the catering area and seen Matt and Jeff sitting at a table with Edge, Christian and of course Amy. She slowly walked over to them.  
  
"Hi." She said lowly.  
  
"MODESTY!" Matt screamed and jumped up. He squeezed her in a bear hug then held her at arm's length. "Wow! Did you turn you beautiful or what?" He exclaimed. It was true. She had lost a lot of weight, but since she worked out she gained a great, cute, female figure.  
  
"Muddy!" Jeff yelled and hugged her next. "I missed you!"  
  
"Bitch." Amy whispered and hugged her. "I missed you too."  
  
"Guys I'm so sorry I didn't call!" Modesty said.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe. This is Adam and this is Jay. Adam, Jay, this is Modesty." Matt introduced everyone. Adam and Jay waved. Modesty nodded at them.  
  
"Modesty, what happened to your voice?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Dumbass her accent! Modesty, where on earth are you living?" Amy asked. Modesty smiled.  
  
"Boston." She answered.  
  
"Girl, we're never letting you out of our sight again! Someone get a leash!" Matt teased. Modesty laughed and smiled. She was back where she belonged. Well, sort of.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shane stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He lost the match. Not that he cared. He was now concentrating on Modesty. He knew where she was. Sadly the WWF was in California and WCW was in New Jersey. There was no way he could make it out there to see her.  
  
"You alright Shane?" Shannon asked. Shane toweled off his long brown hair.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"I'm here for you man."  
  
"Thank you." Shane watched as Shannon left. Shane leaned over and pulled out a picture of him and Modesty that he always carried. Boy, did he ever mess up big time. 


	14. Asking Matt

"Hey Shane you ready to leave for the arena?" Shannon asked. Shane jumped and shoved the picture he was looking at in his duffle bag.  
  
"Sure, let's go." He answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're going to go watch SmackDown. Want to come?" Evan asked when they were all in the arena. Shane smiled.  
  
"I sure do!" He answered happily.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Thoughtless" by KoRn blared throughout the arena. Modesty and Damian stepped out on to the stage. Damian was dressed the same, only this time he had on a black trench coat and black sunglasses. Modesty had on seven inch black boots, tight black leather pants and a black fishnet shirt. Her black hair hung loosely like always and she also had on black sunglasses.  
  
They both walked gracefully side by side to the ring. Damian held the ropes open for Modesty. Shane couldn't help but notice the look she gave him when she stepped through the ropes. It made him jealous.  
  
Soon Damian was wrestling Crash Holly, and winning. Shane watched Modesty. He watched as her hair moved as she jumped or pounded on the mat. He was amazed at that no matter how much she jumped in those high shoes she never fell. He loved the way she turned out. She was always a knock out, but to Shane, and almost everyone else, it seemed she got better looking.  
  
Triple H came out and attacked Damian. As Modesty was climbing in the ring Stephanie flew in from out of nowhere and kicked Modesty in the stomach. Modesty fell to the mat. Stephanie picked Modesty up by the hair and slapped her. Once Triple H was done with Damian he Pedigreed Modesty.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Shane screamed and got up.  
  
"Dude, it's a story line." Evan said.  
  
"Still! No one should treat a girl like that!"  
  
"Shane, it happens every night on wrestling. It's not real."  
  
"I don't care!" Shane stormed away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How you feeling?" Paul asked.  
  
"Pretty good Hunter." Modesty answered.  
  
"Please, call me Paul."  
  
"Great job out there Modesty! Good thing WWF got you and not WCW!" Stephanie said. Modesty smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, WCW, ha." She said half heartedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty stared at the TV as Shane, Shannon and Evan danced around the ring. She never would have thought Shane would ever be in a boy band angle. Shannon, maybe. Shane, never. But it was highly interesting.  
  
Her heart hurt a little while she watched Shane dance. She missed him, she always did. But he treated her like dirt. She had moved on with her life. She got up and walked out of the room. She was not watching WCW right now.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Matt answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hey Matt." Shane said.  
  
"Hey Sugar what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. I see you found Modesty."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why don't we all get together one day? You know kind of like a reunion."  
  
"I don't know if she'll want to. You hurt her Shane."  
  
"I know. That's why I want a reunion. I know she won't meet me one on one."  
  
"I don't know Shane. I'll have to ask. I doubt it though."  
  
"Just ask Matt. Please."  
  
"I will. But I'm not guaranteeing you anything."  
  
"I know and that's ok. I have to go now Matt but please ask and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. See ya." Matt said and hung up. He shook his head. Shane had lost it. For a long time after Modesty moved away Shane was moody and snapped at everyone. He wasn't funny, he wasn't himself. Then he was fine. Now that he knew where Modesty was he was starting to act weird. Matt wasn't going to ask Modesty about hanging out with Shane. He knew Shane treated her like dirt and she would take him back. And Matt didn't want that for Modesty now that she seemed to have her life back on track.  
  
"You ready? We're all in the lobby." Modesty said and stuck her head in Matt's room. Matt smiled.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready. Sorry about that my phone rang." Matt answered and walked out in the hall with her.  
  
"Everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
"That's good." She said. They met up with everyone then walked outside and got ready for a night of partying. 


	15. Asking Modesty

Shane punched the locker room wall. It had been two weeks! TWO LONG FUCKING WEEKS! And Matt hadn't called. That meant he never asked Modesty yet. That meant it would take Shane longer to get back with Modesty. And he didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ok Matt?" Jeff asked and pulled up his cut up stocking which he used as an armband. Matt sighed.  
  
"I'll be ok Jeff." He answered.  
  
"You sure? You know I may act like a complete moron but I'm not dumb. I can help you. And if I can't help I can always listen."  
  
"Thanks Jeff. It's just, well; Shane called about two weeks ago and wanted a whole big reunion with us."  
  
"What's so bad about that? I miss my Shannon!"  
  
"By us I also meant Modesty."  
  
"Ooooh." Jeff stretched the word out. Matt nodded.  
  
"Yeah I know. I mean I want to do it because it will be fun. But I know Modesty's weak and Shane never really got over her. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Shane. He's like an older brother to me. But he is a complete asshole when it comes to women. He uses them. Modesty's been through a lot and her life is finally on track. I don't want to mess it up. If Shane uses her I'll feel so responsible."  
  
"Matty, why don't you casually mention it to her? You know don't say Shane suggested it, just kind of mention it." Jeff suggested. Matt stared at him.  
  
"Maybe the hair dye didn't leak to your brain and kill it!" He joked. Jeff laughed and pulled on a shirt.  
  
"Come on brother! Time for our match!" Jeff yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
"I TAKE THAT COMMENT BACK!" Matt yelled as he ran after a hopping Jeff.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you coming out with us tonight Modesty?" Stephanie McMahon asked. Modesty slowly looked up at her.  
  
"I can't. I'm beat. I'm tired. I'm going back to the hotel for a few hours of sleep. Sorry, maybe next time." She answered. Jeff elbowed Matt.  
  
"Oh, um, I'll go with Modesty. I'm pretty tired too." Matt spoke up.  
  
"You hardly wrestled." Paul pointed out. Matt glared at him.  
  
"So? I'm still tired. I haven't really been sleeping."  
  
"You're loose." Paul said as he walked away. Stephanie smiled.  
  
"I'll see you two at SmackDown tomorrow! Bye!" She said and ran off. Jeff smacked Jay on the back of the head then took off running. Jay sprinted after them. Adam waved them chased them two. Modesty and Matt smiled and headed for the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shannon and Evan watched as Shane grinded with yet another female. They had already lost count with all the ladies Shane had grinded with that night. All the numbers seemed to mush together now.  
  
"Hey guys, order me a drink!" Shane said breathlessly as he stumbled over with a ditzy looking brunette. Evan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you've had enough Shane." Shannon said. Shane slapped the table.  
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion! I asked for a drink!" He spat then dragged the small brown haired girl back on the dance floor. Shannon sighed and ordered another drink.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey Modesty." Matt said. They both laying in their separate beds and Matt wasn't sure if she was awake. He heard her roll over.  
  
"Yes Matt?" She answered.  
  
"What would you uh, think of a reunion with Shane and Shannon?" He asked. He heard Modesty shoot up.  
  
"Shannon and SHANE?" She asked. Matt sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh I don't know."  
  
"Oh ok, I was just askin-"Modesty cut him off.  
  
"Actually, I would like that!"  
  
"You would?" Matt didn't believe her.  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Why? Are you going to set something up?"  
  
"Do you want me too?"  
  
"Sure!" She answered and flashed him a huge smile.  
  
**Short, I know. But I'm not feeling too well so I'm going to go sleep. Longer chapter tomorrow, I promise.** 


	16. Shane flips out

"Yeah?" Shane answered his ringing cell phone the next morning. It was seven in the morning, Shane just wanted to sleep. He had porpously booked a later flight so he could get some rest. Now some asshole ruined it by calling him.  
  
"She said yeah." Matt said.  
  
"What?" Shane asked and sat up. He swung his feet over the side of the hard hotel bed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I asked Modesty last night and she said she'd love to meet up with you and Shannon again."  
  
"She did?" Shane asked, a little more excited then he meant to.  
  
"Yeah." Matt sighed.  
  
"Hey don't sound so sad man. I mean we'll finally get to see each other again. It's been what? Months?"  
  
"Three weeks dude."  
  
"Oh." Shane laughed. "Anyways thank you for asking man."  
  
"Yeah whatever. But it's up to you to arrange everything. I asked, I'm done with it. The only other thing I'm going to do is show up."  
  
"Matt, dude, don't sound so pissed. We're all friends, right bro?"  
  
"Yeah, we're all friends. Which is why I'll say this 'bro', mess with Modesty and you'll have me to deal with."  
  
"Matt." Shane laughed and was going to say more but Matt hung up. Shane shrugged. That didn't matter. Soon he'd see his Modesty again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damian can you help me zipper this?" Modesty asked and turned her back to Damian. Damian smiled and zippered up her short, tight, black leather dress.  
  
"There ya go." He said. "You smell really good." He commented. Modesty turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. It's vanilla." She answered.  
  
"I love vanilla." He smiled. She tilted her head and smiled.  
  
"You know that Goth look is really hott."  
  
"Yes I know it is. I can tell by looking at you." He said. She giggled.  
  
"I was talking about you."  
  
"Time for you two to go out there!" Jeff yelled as he burst into their dressing room. Damian and Modesty jumped.  
  
"Oh, um, thanks Jeff." Modesty said. Jeff nodded and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was a great match!" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"THAT FUCKING SUCKED!" Shane screamed at the same time.  
  
"How did that suck? Modesty's a great wrestler! Of course Damian is too but that was Modesty's first match and man she ruled it! That was awesome!" Shannon exclaimed again.  
  
"Yeah she is a great wrestler and that was an awesome match but she kissed him! Modesty kissed Damian after the match! Did you not see that?"  
  
"Um, Shane, it's an act. Just like we're not really a boy band. And if they are really involved with each other shouldn't you be happy she's out playing the field again? I mean I wasn't with you guys back then but from what I've heard and gathered you treated her pretty badly-"Evan was cut off by Shane.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT EVAN! YOU WEREN'T THERE! Therefore you shouldn't go off running your damn mouth!"  
  
"Whoa Shane chill man. I was only saying that if you two are friends, or WERE friends; shouldn't you be happy IF she's in a relationship? I mean we don't even know if she really IS. It could be an act."  
  
"Shut up Evan! Seriously!"  
  
"He's right Shane."  
  
"Shannon? Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just voicing my opinion." Shannon answered.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't."  
  
"This is America Shane. He's entitled to his own opinion, just like you are. Maybe you should tone down the attitude a bit." Billy Kidman said from the other side of the room. Shane glared at him.  
  
"I don't have an attitude!" He snapped and stormed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Modesty you know you didn't have to agree to that little get together right?" Matt asked when Modesty was backstage. Modesty smiled and got a bottle of water.  
  
"I know that Matty. I want to. I miss Shannon and Shane."  
  
"Ok but you can back out at any time. We won't get mad."  
  
"Matt are you ok? I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."  
  
"A big girl who has gotten hurt! Modesty, I care for you, really. I was so sad when you moved away and didn't keep contact. Now that you're back I don't want you to leave again. Shane hurt you. You know that. I know that. We all know that. If you see him he could hurt you again. I don't want that to happen. And since I asked you to go, and if you do get hurt again, I'm going to feel responsible."  
  
"Matt its ok. I won't get hurt. I promise. Don't worry so much. You might get wrinkles and ruin the Hardy Boyz sex appeal." Modesty said and lightly whacked Matt off the head with her water bottle. Matt gave her a weak smile. Modesty smiled and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane what the hell is your problem?" Evan asked and ran to catch up with the walking Shane.  
  
"I don't have any problems."  
  
"Shane! You almost killed Rey out there! Do you know how many spots you blotched? How many mistakes you made? You could have seriously injured Rey out there!" Shannon exclaimed and tapped Shane on the shoulder. Shane stopped walking.  
  
"Of course Shannon you're perfect. Aren't you?" He asked. Shannon shook his head.  
  
"No. No I'm not. And that's not what I meant."  
  
"You think I don't know I made mistakes? Shannon I've made a lot of mistakes. I don't need you to remind me every two fucking seconds!"  
  
"Shane chill man! He was talking about what you did out there!"  
  
"EVAN! WHO THE HELL WAS TALKING TO YOU?"  
  
"Fuck you Shane! Seriously! I've been sick and tired of your attitude! But I haven't said anything. Forget it. I'm tired of this. What's up? What's got you so pissed off all of a sudden?" Evan asked. Shane leaned against the wall.  
  
"Like you really care."  
  
"I do Shane. You know what? You're scared of emotions. People actually care about you and that scares you. Doesn't it?" Evan asked, sounding like a younger Amy. Shane screamed and pushed Evan against the wall.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!" He screamed and was about to punch Evan but Shannon caught his arm. Finally security and the other wrestlers separated Shane and Evan.  
  
"Shane, why don't you take a few weeks off to cool down?" Eric Bischoff asked.  
  
"Fine." Shane answered, grabbed his bag and walked out of the arena. 


	17. Pissing Shane off

Modesty boarded the plane and took her assigned seat, next to Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie and Modesty had become friends.  
  
"Hey." Stephanie said. Modesty sat down next to her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Stephy."  
  
"What's up with you and Damian?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys dating or you just both like each other?"  
  
"Wow you don't beat around the bush."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"So can you answer me?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't worry you won't get fired or anything. A lot of people in the WWF are together."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So you can tell me."  
  
"Well I like him." Modesty said lowly. Stephanie jumped and clapped.  
  
"I knew it!" She exclaimed. Matt, Jeff and Amy took their seats behind Stephanie and Modesty.  
  
"Yes Steph. You are extremely smart." Matt said. Stephanie nodded and smiled.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So Matt, THAT'S how you don't get fired!" Jeff said in an amazed tone. Matt laughed and whacked Jeff in the back of the head.  
  
"Matt's a good wrestler." Modesty said.  
  
"That he may be but I'm the hotter and more loved Hardy. Plus Matthew's getting a fat chicken belly." Jeff said seriously.  
  
"WHAT?" Matt exploded. Modesty and Stephanie died laughing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane sat on his living room chair and played with the laptop that was on his lap. Since he had free time he decided to update his official site. Many people had asked him if he wanted them to take it over but he said no. He felt if someone else did it, it took away some of the meaning, some of the specialness.  
  
He loved logging on to his site and reading the nice comments on his message board. Of course there were haters, there was always haters. He put them back in line though.  
  
Shane sighed and leaned back in the chair. Sure it was nice to have some time off and now he could up date his site more. But update with what? His whole life was wrestling. Once Modesty left he slept with a few ring rats and a few random people but that was it. So that left updating about his love life out. Unless he came clean about the whole Modesty issue. It would skyrocket BOTH of their careers. With Modesty being in WWF and Shane in the rival, WCW. He leaned back and thought about it. He decided against it. No publicity was better than bad publicity, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"STEPHANIE!" Modesty shrieked later that day and burst into Stephanie's dressing room. Stephanie pushed Paul off her.  
  
"MODESTY! What's wrong?" She asked and smoothed out her blouse.  
  
"Damian asked me out!" She screamed and grabbed Stephanie's hands. They both started to jump.  
  
"Ok I take this is my go time." Paul said and left. Stephanie and Modesty collapsed on the couch talking and giggling.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Matty?"  
  
"Yes Moddy?" Matt answered.  
  
"Would it be ok if I brought Damian with me to the reunion?" Modesty asked. Matt smiled.  
  
"SURE!" He answered. Modesty gave him a weird look and walked out. Matt leaned back and smiled. Now that Modesty was taken Shane couldn't break her again. Shane wasn't a psycho after all.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"She's going to bring WHO?" Shane screamed into the phone.  
  
"She's bringing her boyfriend Damian. Don't spaz out Shane. She has a life." Matt said calmly.  
  
"Well now I don't know if I want to meet up anymore." Shane spat and slammed the phone down. Damn people. Damian would pay. He would definably pay. 


	18. Modesty and Shane meet

"Modesty sweetie please calm down." Matt said into his cell phone. Modesty had called him screaming and crying hysterically.  
  
"Damian!! He's in thhhhe hospital!" Modesty cried.  
  
"What? Where? Why? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know! He wasn't at the arena so I went to the hotel to check on him and he was handcuffed to the bed bleeding badly. Oh Matt what if he was cheating on me too? I'll never find a guy and my poor Damian's dieing!"  
  
"Modesty he's not cheating on you. Damian would never do that. And he won't die. He's a fighter he won't give up."  
  
"I don't know Matt! I JUST DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"Why didn't you guys go to the arena together anyway?"  
  
"AH! MATT! I'm not even sure! He said something about staying there to do something nice and special. Well if I knew he meant this I would have never left!"  
  
"Modesty you didn't know he meant that. He might not have even meant that. Where are you? Do you want me or anyone else to come and keep you company?"  
  
"Thank you Matt but no thanks. Just tell Stephanie what happened so she knows why we're not there."  
  
"Ok. I'll do that sweetie. And hunny, if you ever need or want anyone there with you, don't hesitate to call. Remember a lot of people here love and care about you."  
  
"Thank you Matty."  
  
"Any time Moddy. I love you." Matt said and hung up. Instead of telling Stephanie right away he took some time to make another phone call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yeah?" Shane answered his phone and adjusted his towel. He was in the shower when some asshole called.  
  
"Shane!" Matt screamed. Figures, it was Matt. Even though Matt was his best friend, and had been for years, he was really starting to get on Shane's nerves a lot now.  
  
"What Matt? I was in the middle of taking a shower. I have nothing but a fucking towel on and I'm cold."  
  
"It's ok Shane you can't shrink anymore."  
  
"MATT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"I want to tell you to back the hell out of Modesty's life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me finish! Back out of her life Shane. That also means don't fuck with Damian. She loves him Shane. And she's lucky she can love again after everything you've done to her. Just let her be."  
  
"What? What about Damian?"  
  
"Don't act dumb Shane!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Then don't act cute!"  
  
"I'm not acting! What about Damian? I never even met the guy."  
  
"Shane I know you put Damian in the hospital. The handcuffs were a nice touch, make poor Modesty think he was cheating on her. But then what? He dies and you comfort Modesty and you get her back? This isn't a TV show Shane, this is real life. Don't mess up. You can't cut and do a re-take." Matt said and hung up. Shane screamed and slammed down the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane paced around his living room. He had finished his shower and gotten dressed. Now he was trying to decide where they all should meet and when. He wanted to it. He was going to do it. Who the hell cared if Damien was in the hospital? Damian was never part of the original "gang" anyway. No one even invited him. What happened to him was sad, no one deserved it, but forget it. Just because he got hurt didn't mean it had ruin ALL their plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty nervously swung one leg over the other the other and rested her hands on her knees. She looked straight into the doctor's eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I would like to see him." She said clearly.  
  
"Walk right this way." He said and led Modesty down a hall. Modesty was scared, but she wasn't showing it.  
  
"He's in there." The doctor said and opened the door. Modesty's heart stopped when she seen him. He was hooked up to all types of machines and had wires coming out of everywhere. Her eyes filled up as she ran her fingers along the cool metal side of the bed.  
  
"Can I uh, be alone?" Modesty asked.  
  
"Yes of course." The doctor answered and ducked out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Matt are you arlight?" Jeff asked and put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. Matt jerked away.  
  
"No I'm not fucking alright!"  
  
"What's wrong Matty?"  
  
"Jeff I told you what happened."  
  
"I know I feel bad too. I mean I like Damian and all but Matt why are you so pissed?"  
  
"Jeff are you blind? Did you forget? Am I the only one who doesn't want Modesty to get hurt?"  
  
"Of course I don't want her getting hurt Matthew but she's a woman now. She's not the young adult that fled years ago. She has to stand on her own two feet and take care of herself. We can't watch her every move and protect her from every little thing."  
  
"I don't know Jeff."  
  
"Matt, please loosen up. Let go of the older brother protectiveness. Just let her be her and make her own mistakes."  
  
"You know what's sad Jeffro?"  
  
"What Matty?"  
  
"I understood what you said." Matt said seriously. Jeff laughed and messed up Matt's hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Modesty stormed down the hallways of the arena. She wasn't dressed in her attire. She had on Sketcher sneakers, black training pants and a black long sleeved shirt. She wasn't gothic, she just like black. Her hair hung loose as usual. She stopped at the right door and pushed it open.  
  
Shane spun around. When he seen her standing in the door way he dropped his phone. Shannon gasped. Evan didn't recognize her, but guessing from Shane and Shannon's reactions, he figured she was Modesty, so he stayed quiet.  
  
"Modesty." Shane whispered.  
  
"Don't. You. Modesty. Me." Modesty said through clenched teeth. It was then Shane noticed her eyes. Modesty always had very expressive eyes that changed colors. Now they expressed hate, anger and sadness and looked a bit red.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shane asked. Modesty pushed him against the wall.  
  
"You know!" She screamed and lightly punched him in the chest with both fists. "You know!" She cried. She broke down and slid to the floor. "You know." She whispered and rocked back and forth crying. Shane kneeled next to her and put his hand on her back.  
  
"I know what?" He asked.  
  
"You! Damian! You know! Why?"  
  
"Modesty, please, sentences!"  
  
"Why?" She jumped up and screamed. "Why did you do it?" She screamed and shook Shane by his shirt. Shane wiggled himself free.  
  
"Why did I do what? Modesty be quiet! You're not supposed to be here! You work for the OTHER company!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! LET them hear me! I came here for answers and I want them NOW!"  
  
"What Modesty? Just ask me, in complete sentences, and I'll answer."  
  
"Why did you do that to Damian? Why couldn't you let me be happy?"  
  
"I didn't do it Modesty. I swear. I wouldn't hurt you again."  
  
"Stay away from me. Stay away from my loved ones. Don't talk to me and I won't talk to you. Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you." She said coldly and walked out. Shane threw his water bottle at the door.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered. 


	19. Agreeing

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I have serious writers block and I've been busy with school and stuff. But like I said, I have serious writers block so if anyone has any suggestions please comment and tell me. And I'll take any suggestions, I'm seriously stuck. Even if you don't have any suggestions can you just comment and tell me how you like the direction of the story? These comments mean a lot to me, and I mean A LOT, and the more I get the more I'll get motivated to write.**  
  
"You went WHERE?" Stephanie asked and gripped her coffee cup.  
  
"In the WCW locker room!" Modesty explained proudly again. Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"Just when I thought the invasions were over you go and bother Shane!" Stephanie laughed. Modesty lowered her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well it's not like I wanted to."  
  
"Aww I'm sorry Moddy. I didn't mean to." Stephanie said and put her hands over Modesty's.  
  
"It's alright. I talked to Damian earlier and he said he should be ready to come back in a week or two."  
  
"Excellent." Stephanie smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shane what the fuck happened to you?" Matt asked and adjusted the phone. Shane sighed on the other line.  
  
"Nothing. Why do you keep asking?" Shane asked.  
  
"All you do is call me and ask about our meeting. It's NOT happening any more Shane. Modesty doesn't ever want to see you. She made that clear."  
  
"No Matt. She doesn't understand. She was upset about Damian but now that she's had time to think about it she'll realize how much she misses me and Shanny."  
  
"I don't know Shane."  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"You confuse me Shane. Let me go. I have to think."  
  
"I confuse you? Ok ok whatever. Bye Matt."  
  
"Bye Shane." Matt said and hung up. He shook his head. Gregory Shane Helms, his best friend, had finally cracked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane paced back and forth. He was waiting for Matt to call him back and tell him if Modesty still wanted a reunion. But of course she did. She had to. She told him that she would love him forever, and she meant it. They were made for each other and Modesty was a smart girl, she had to see it. And if she didn't, well, she would.  
  
He jumped when his cell phone rang. He dove across the room and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He answered coolly. He was Shane Helms after all, the definition of cool.  
  
"Yeah." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She said yeah." Matt answered flatly. Shane smiled.  
  
"I knew she would."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Shane I don't even know why I asked. The truth is I don't really want to do this. But I will for Modesty. I'm telling you one more time Shane, DON'T fuck with her again. You did it once and got away with it. Don't do it again."  
  
"Matt there's no reason for you to warn me. I never hurt her and I never will. I do everything for us."  
  
"THERE IS NO US! YOU DON'T GO OUT!"  
  
"Good bye Matt." Shane said and hung up. Matt wasn't going to ruin his good mood.  
  
**Next chapter they all meet. Comments/suggestions please! I need them! Lol** 


	20. The meeting isn't over yet

Modesty flattened out her shirt and looked at herself in the mirror once more. Damian walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Perfect. You look perfect." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. Modesty smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She sighed. "Oh I'm just so nervous!" She exclaimed and twirled in front of the mirror again. "No. This shirt has got to go." She muttered.  
  
"Modesty you look fine. I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Really? The shirt's not too tight? My ass isn't too big?" She asked again. Damian laughed.  
  
"You look perfect. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Thank you Damian."  
  
"Anytime Modesty."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shane stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He smiled at himself in the mirror then began brushing his teeth. He would finally meet Modesty today. Sure Damian was going to be there but once Modesty seen him again she'd be all over him and forget all about Damian.  
  
"Shane!" Shannon screamed and pounded on the door.  
  
"What?" Shane asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Hurry up in there! I need to shower too you know!"  
  
"The whole fucking hotel and you have to use this shower?" Shane asked.  
  
"And who else's shower am I supposed to use?" Shannon asked. Shane opened the door and shrugged.  
  
"Kidman's? Mysterio's? I don't know. I mean most of the WCW wrestlers are in the same hotel."  
  
"I don't care." Shannon slammed the door.  
  
"Smile! You're seeing your Jeffro today!" Shane sang out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Jeff?" Matt said.  
  
"Yes?" Jeff answered his brother.  
  
"How many times have you changed clothes?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I don't know." Jeff answered. Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh young Jeffro, you are a weird one."  
  
"I know." Jeff smiled broadly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shannon sat on one of the huge rocks and leaned against the huge rock behind him. He pulled his leg up to his chest and looked straight ahead at the ocean. He looked up at the shadow that had fallen over him.  
  
"They'll be here. They might have had an autograph signing or hit traffic or something." He said reassuringly. Shane shrugged and kicked a small rock.  
  
"They better." He mumbled.  
  
"SHAAAAANNNNNYYYY!!!" They heard Jeff shriek. Shannon jumped up and hugged Jeff.  
  
"I missed you!" They both exclaimed and squeezed each other. Shane smiled and rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he missed that.  
  
"SHANE!" Jeff shrieked and jumped on Shane. Shane stumbled back a bit.  
  
"Hey Jeffro." He said and hugged him back. "Where's the rest?"  
  
"Oh, they're coming. I kinda left them. Matt didn't even stop the car and I jumped out." Jeff said and smiled. Shane laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Helms!" Shane looked up and seen Matt walking towards them. Shane smiled.  
  
"Hey Hardy long time no see." Shane said. Matt nodded.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, you?" Shane asked. He didn't hear Matt's answer. He was too busy looking at the woman that was walking towards him. Modesty's long black hair hung loose around her shoulders, as always. She had on black platform boots, black glitter jeans and a WWE Damian t-shirt. One of her perfectly manicured hands, with fake black nails, was enclosed in Damian's hand. Damian that gothic asshole's hand with the sissy black nails. Shane's own hands curled into fists.  
  
"You listening?" Matt asked. Shane blinked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh yeah. Of course Matt." Shane lied. Modesty and Damian stopped behind Matt.  
  
"Hey Modesty, nice to meet you Damian." Shane said a little edgy. Modesty looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hi Shane." She said lowly. Shane noticed Damian grip Modesty's hand tighter.  
  
"Same here Shane." Damian said confidently and stared Shane straight in the eyes. Shane lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
"IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME?" Jeff screamed.  
  
"No." Matt answered.  
  
"Why not? I want to know if we can go on the swings!" He whined.  
  
"Swings! Yeah!" Shannon screamed.  
  
"Damian, race ya to the swings!" Jeff screamed and ran across the rocks towards the small park that had some swings and some slides. Damian let go of Modesty's hand and bolted after him.  
  
"Shanny come on!" Jeff screamed. Shannon jetted after Damian and Jeff. Matt sighed and jogged after them.  
  
"So, uh, we going?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess. I mean why not?" Modesty nervously giggled and played with a stray strand of hair.  
  
"Do you, uh, you know, hate me?"  
  
"Hhhate you?" Modesty stuttered and looked around. Shane nodded. "I..I..I..Oh hate is so strong."  
  
"If you do it's ok. Just tell me."  
  
"No Shane. I don't. I couldn't even if I wanted to."  
  
"So would I have a chance?"  
  
"Ok you might not know this since you're in WCW, but I'm with Damian now."  
  
"I know that but Modesty, me, you, us, we're meant to be."  
  
"Are we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You should have figured that out years ago."  
  
"I know I know. I feel horrible."  
  
"Horrible because you're alone or horrible because you realized you really messed up?"  
  
"Horrible because I messed up so badly. I didn't mean anything I did."  
  
"Yeah. Of course you didn't. That's why you did it over and over again."  
  
"I don't want to fight! I thought we could meet and settle everything."  
  
"Oh of course Shane! Then everything becomes fine doesn't it? This is the real world Shane. It doesn't happen that way."  
  
"I know it's the real world!" Shane screamed. He was tired of everyone telling him that. Modesty rolled her eyes and began walking the direction all the guys ran in.  
  
Shane sighed and kicked a small rock again. He looked up as he heard Modesty scream. He saw her feet slip out from underneath her. Her black form stayed in the air for a second before she crashed down on the rocks below her. Shane gasped and ran over to where she was. He had trouble since the rocks were wet from the ocean. He had no idea how Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Damian ran on the slippery rocks.  
  
"You ok Modesty?" Shane asked. Modesty leaned up.  
  
"Ow. That fucking hurt." She said dully. Shane smiled.  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
"My back."  
  
"Here let me get you." Shane said and picked her up. Modesty leaned her head on Shane's shoulder.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just slipped and fell on these fucking rocks."  
  
"Oh don't be. The rocks are wet, it could happen to anyone."  
  
"True."  
  
"Do you want me to take you back to your car?"  
  
"Oh, no it's ok. I'll go with everyone else."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." She said and jumped out of Shane's arms. She landed hard on her ankle and fell down on her knees.  
  
"Bitch!" She exclaimed. Shane reached down and picked her up by her armpits.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked and breathed in her ear. Modesty went to move away but Shane put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.  
  
"III'm fine." She stuttered.  
  
"Please Modesty can we be together one more time? No one will have to know."  
  
"I can't Shane."  
  
"But you want to, don't you?"  
  
"I'm taken."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. You still want it, don't you?" He asked and kissed her neck. She pushed away from him.  
  
"Maybe I do! But so what?" She screamed and glared at him. "You made your choice long ago and now you have to live with it. I never forced you to be with those sluts!"  
  
"I never said you did." Shane said lamely. Modesty looked at the ground.  
  
"You can never trust a cheater Shane."  
  
"I've changed."  
  
"I, Shane, I don't know." Modesty trailed off. Shane leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and they just stared at each other.  
  
"I." Modesty trailed off.  
  
"Yeah." Shane trailed off and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I should be going with the rest."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye." Modesty said and ran off. Shane sighed and sat against the huge rock Shannon was leaning on earlier and looked out into the ocean. 


	21. Aftermath

Shane looked up when he heard Modesty's playful shriek. It was the shriek she used to do when she was with him. When he looked up he saw Damian carrying her over his shoulder and bouncing.  
  
"You missed the whole thing!" Damian said and put Modesty down. Modesty smoothed out her shirt and looked at the rocks.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that seeing as I'm here all alone." Shane snapped.  
  
"I know. It's kind of weird since you were the one that wanted this in the first place."  
  
"Damian, look, I don't know you and you don't know me. You weren't supposed to be here. Now why don't you just leave and we can both continue our lives."  
  
"Hey, have it your way. I was just trying to make convocation. Come on Modesty let's go." Damian said and walked away.  
  
"Bye." Modesty said quietly and ran after Damian. Shane sighed and threw a small rock in the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Dude! You missed it!" Shannon screamed. Shane sighed.  
  
"I know I did."  
  
"Why? Where were you? We had so much fun down the park! We were on the swings and slides and everything!"  
  
"Shannon shut up. Seriously, leave me alone."  
  
"What's wrong? Where were you anyway?"  
  
"Oh yeah now you're all concerned about me huh? Forget it Shannon leave me alone."  
  
"Fine. But Shane, remember, I'm here if you need me."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" Shane screamed and flung a shoe at the door Shannon had just closed as he left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong Modesty?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"What? Oh nothing." Modesty answered and took a sip of her water.  
  
"You can't lie to me Modesty. There's something going on and I would like to know what it is before you go insane."  
  
"I'm not going to go insane."  
  
"Maybe not right now but keep it inside and you will. Please can you just tell me a little?"  
  
"It's nothing. It's Shane."  
  
"Well is it nothing or Shane?"  
  
"Nothing. Shane. Both."  
  
"Modesty I hate when you do this! Please can you just talk?"  
  
"Well remember how we all met yesterday? Things were really awkward. He said he wanted me back and, then, Stephanie we kissed! It wasn't a little innocent kiss either!" Modesty exclaimed. Stephanie gasped.  
  
"No!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That explains it." Damian said lowly. Modesty's mouth dropped. She didn't know Damian was behind her.  
  
"Damian! Come back!" She yelled. Damian stormed out of the cafeteria. Modesty got up and ran after him.  
  
"Damian please!" Modesty exclaimed. Damian stopped when he stood next to their rental car.  
  
"Fuck. You." He said coldly and got in the car and sped off. Modesty let out an inhuman screech and fell on her knees and cried. Shane had fucked up her life again. 


	22. Modesty Snaps

"I'm never getting her back am I?" Shane asked. Evan shook his head slowly.  
  
"I seriously doubt it." He said. Shane sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I know. I'm not dumb, you know that, right Evan? I'm a smart man. Last night I was thinking. I was thinking about everything. The past had Modesty in it, the present does, but not by her choice, and you know what? The future is Modesty free. I had her and fucked up big time. It's over, done with, gone. You know what's even weirder? I accept it. I'm over here."  
  
"Are you really Shane? Or are you just saying it?"  
  
"Well I love her if that's what you're asking. I always did and I always will. But I messed up; I'm man enough to admit it. I screwed up and I have to live with the consequences."  
  
"If you mean that, like sincerely, then great Shane. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you Evan."  
  
"Anytime man."  
  
"No seriously, thank you for sitting here for," Shane looked at his watch. "Three hours listening to me babble on and on and letting me get all my thoughts straight and offering advice when I needed it."  
  
"No problem Shane, after all, what are friends for? Now come on, we got a match next." Evan said and stood up. Shane got up and walked out the door after Evan.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Ruined. Ruined. Ruined." Modesty said and as walked around her North Carolina house. She took the picture of her and Damian off her entertainment center and dropped it. She watched as the glass hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. She smiled then frowned when she realized she would have to clean it up later.  
  
Modesty sighed and started picking up the glass. She smiled when she was done. She had only accidentally cut herself twice; no one had to know about the long cut on her upper thigh. She took the picture, along with all the other pictures of Damian and anything that had to with him, outside. She dropped it all in her back yard. Modesty took a match out of her pocket and dropped it. She watched as all her Damian stuff caught on fire.  
  
"Good bye." She said lowly and slowly walked back into her house, never looking back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane walked down the arena hallway and checked his voice messages on his cell phone. There was forty three from Modesty. Shane sighed and walked in to his locker room.  
  
"She calling again?" Shannon asked. Shane sat down.  
  
"Forty three times man." He answered.  
  
"That's scary." Evan said.  
  
"No shit!" Shane snapped and flung his phone on the couch.  
  
"It's kind of funny ya know? I mean almost six months ago it was YOU how was obsessed with her. It was YOU almost stalking her and now the tables are turned." Shannon said. Shane glared at him.  
  
"Oh ha ha how fucking funny!" Shane snapped.  
  
"Well not really but you know what I mean right?" Shannon tried to explain. Shane's cell rang.  
  
"Don't answer it!" Shane said quickly. Evan leaned over and read the caller I.D.  
  
"Modesty." He whispered. Shane pulled his long brown hair.  
  
"She's never going to stop!"  
  
"Dude answer it. Tell her psycho ass to stop calling. Tell her to leave you alone. You fucked up. It's over, just like she said."  
  
"Shannon that won't work! I'm just going to ignore her."  
  
"Whatever you think Shane. Whatever you think."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Modesty are you ok?" Stephanie asked. Modesty turned around and started at Stephanie.  
  
"No." She said lowly and shook her head slowly.  
  
"What happened? What's going on? For the past six months you've been weird Modesty. You've had this vacant look in your eyes and walk around like you don't know what you're doing. Last night you blotched a match with Trish and last week you had a careless match with Ivory. You're my best friend and everything but if you keep messing up then you need some time off or we have to let you go."  
  
"Ok Stephanie."  
  
"Ok what? You have a serious problem forming sentences!"  
  
"Sorry Stephanie."  
  
"Stop talking like that! You sound like a little psychopathic girl! It's freaky."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"I wouldn't of said it if you didn't."  
  
"I love Shane." She said quietly and walked away. Stephanie stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty pinned Jackie and got the win. She stood up and got the mic from Lillian Garcia.  
  
"Shane," She said, her voice breaking. "You haven't answered my calls. See this?" She pointed to her chest. "My heart? You broke it. You tore it into a million pieces then danced on it. A few years later we meet again and you did the same exact thing. You ruined my relationship with Damian, with you, and with me. Then I'm willing to take you back and you don't answer my calls? Why? But that's fine. Really, it is." She got up.  
  
"You see they say the mind is designed to twist and turn with the curveballs life throws us. But what happens when the mind twists too far and it breaks? Does the person crawl into a hole like a rat and die? Does the person swallow too many pills and die?" Modesty held up a bottle of Advil. "Or does this person seek revenge and doesn't stop until they get what they desire? And what does this person desire? Word of advice Shane, watch your back. I hope your little boy band is also a protection agency." She said and walked up the ramp. The crowd was silent for once in WWF history.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Fuck." Shane whispered. It was the only noise in the whole WCW locker room. 


	23. In The Hotel Room

3Count's theme music played and Shane, Shannon and Evan walked down the ramp and into the ring. They were about to start singing their hit single "Can't Get You Outta My Heart" when Modesty appeared on the titantron.  
  
"Hello Shane. I see you have protection. Are you scared of me? I hope not. I wouldn't hurt you, would I? It doesn't seem it. But things aren't always as they seem, are they Shane? It seemed like you would never hurt me. But you did. Twice. And I found out once and for all how mean and dirty and uncaring you really are Gregory Shane Helms. They say we all learn from our experiences. And I've learned plenty from this. Before I explain in detail I will tell you that I'm going to do something tonight. It's going to be pretty lame but I'll keep doing something every night and I'll only stop when I feel you've suffered enough." She said and the camera's clicked off of her.  
  
Shane stood in the ring stunned. Evan walked next to him and put his hand on Shane's shoulder for support. Shannon walked over to the other side of Shane and stood there with his hands by his sides, unable to move.  
  
"Are you going to wrestle?" Evan asked. Shane looked down at Evan then up the ramp then back at Evan.  
  
"I don't know." He said lowly. WCW security came down along with Eric.  
  
"Shane take as much time off as you want. We only want what's best for you." Eric said. Shane nodded and slowly walked up the ramp and to the back of the arena.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Is this in the script?" Paul asked and flipped through the script.  
  
"No! It's not! What the hell is she doing?" Stephanie screamed. Modesty's message also played on WWF TV.  
  
"Are you going to get her fired?"  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know! I'm freaking out!" Stephanie screamed and pulled her hair.  
  
"It's ok baby." Paul said and kissed Stephanie's neck. They both looked up when they heard the door open and close.  
  
"What the fuck are YOU doing here?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I, uh, I thought I had a match." Modesty said. Stephanie walked over to her and stood face to face with her.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned you will have NO more matches here in the WWF."  
  
"But, Stephanie! No! That's not right!"  
  
"Don't play little miss innocent Modesty! If you were smart you wouldn't have played that damn THREAT on WWF TV! The WWF will NOT stand threatening people! Get out! Get out now!" Stephanie screamed showing her Irish temper. Modesty stood there, glaring at Stephanie.  
  
"Ok Stephanie. Ok. I'll leave. Just remember now that I have a lot of free time on my hands I'm able to do a hell of a lot more then I ever thought I could." Modesty said and stormed out. Paul put his hand on Stephanie's shoulder.  
  
"You did the right thing baby." He said.  
  
"Then why does it feel so wrong?" She asked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shane sighed and slid his card key in the hotel door. He was just spending the night and then going home to take a break from all this shit. He walked in the door and flung his bag on the bed. Shane turned and closed the door. He turned back around and hit the light switch, which didn't go on.  
  
"God fucking damnit." He swore out loud.  
  
"Never say the Lord's name in vain." He heard a woman say. He froze.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You sinned." The voice was getting closer. He didn't even need the lights to know who it was. He would know that voice any time anywhere. "Again." She finished her sentence and stood chest to chest with Shane.  
  
"I, don't, uh, what do you want?" Shane stumbled for words. Modesty laughed and sat back down on the bed.  
  
"What do I want? What does any person want?" She asked. Shane tried the light switch again. "Forget it Helms. They won't come on."  
  
"I'm going to go down to the office and get you out of here."  
  
"Who's stopping you?" She asked and lay back on his bed.  
  
Shane stood there. She was right. Who WAS stopping him? No one was physically stopping him but Modesty was stopping him mentally. She had some kind of control over him. He just stood there staring at her like an idiot.  
  
"Are you going?" She asked. Shane shook his head to get out of the trance.  
  
"No. Just tell me what you want from me."  
  
"Shane incase you didn't know I am not going to make this easy at all."  
  
"I've figured that out. Please Modesty I know I did wrong! What more can I do?"  
  
"It's sad when people mess up. Really." Modesty said lowly and looked out the window. "It's too bad things have to end so badly sometimes." Shane wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "I love you."  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Shane asked. Modesty looked at him then looked down at the floor.  
  
Modesty walked over to Shane, grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue into his mouth where it was welcomes warmly. Shane's hand went up the back of Modesty's shirt and his fingers ran along her skin. Their tongues intertwined inside his mouth and Shane's breathing increased the more they kissed. Modesty moaned slightly as Shane's hand moved along her back starting to massage her. Shane pulled his lips away from hers and she leaned her head back, allowing Shane to place kisses all over her neck. Shane placed small kisses on either side of her neck as she put her hands up Shane's shirt and massaged his stomach. Her hands moved up to his chest then she suddenly pushed him away. Hard. So hard he lost his balance and fell over.  
  
"What the hell was that Modesty?" Shane yelled.  
  
Modesty's eyes turned cold. Modesty and Shane used to always fight but they usually made up in a day or so but this time she looked really mad. She had never looked at Shane that way before. Shane couldn't tell if it was fear, confusion, or anger.  
  
Or maybe even hatred.  
  
Shane swallows hard. Modesty's looking at him like she doesn't know him. Or she doesn't want to know him.  
  
"Modesty talk to me." Shane squeaks out.  
  
"No." Modesty growls. "There's nothing left to talk about."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? We were just kissing."  
  
"That's it Shane! We were just making out like nothing happened! You ruined my life when we were younger by cheating on me so I leave you! Then I let you back in my life and you play with my emotions and make Damian leave me! No Shane! I won't live like that! I don't have to and I won't!"  
  
"It won't all be bad." Shane says and gets up. He wanted Modesty to stop pacing. He hated it.  
  
He got up and went to place his hand on her arm but before he could touch her she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me." She growled. "I'm serious."  
  
"Modesty please talk to me! I love you! I really do."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT SHANE! You don't mean it anymore Shane. It's all bullshit."  
  
"What?" Shane screamed and slammed his hands down to his sides. "How can you say that to? How can you tell me that?"  
  
"Stop it. Just stop." Modesty said calmly and shut her eyes.  
  
"No I won't stop! You can't keep running away Modesty! We have to talk things out."  
  
"Shane stop it. Just stop it before I do something I don't want to."  
  
"You already did! This is fucked up Modesty."  
  
"You don't even know." Modesty said, unable to process her thoughts clearly.  
  
Shane reached up and wiped his eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Stop it. Seriously."  
  
Before Shane has a chance to get another word out Modesty lunges at him, arms clutching his upper arm and knocking him down. She lands on top of him and Shane grunts as the back of his head hits the floor. He looks up at her dazed, not fully realizing what happened. Sadly Modesty mouths "I'm sorry" before punching Shane hard in the side of the jaw.  
  
Shane's head snaps to the side and he tastes the taste of his own blood. Shane reached up to push her off but she held him down firmly and punched him on the other side of his mouth with her other hand. The only think Shane could do was think. Think that Modesty was going to kill him. She loosened her grip on his arms and Shane got ready for another punch.  
  
Instead she clasps her hands tightly around his neck. Shane struggled to get her off. All he could do was struggle and stare wide-eyed at her. Modesty continued to choke him while crying and screaming over and over "I'm sorry Shane! I'm sorry! I love you! I don't want to hurt you! I love you! I'm sorry!"  
  
Just as Shane starts to lose consciousness Modesty lets go of him. She gasps and slowly backs away, looking horrified.  
  
Shane rolls on his side and starts to gasp for air, his mouth filling up with his own blood as he does so. Shane rolled on to his stomach and propped himself up as he began coughing, spitting up his blood as he did so.  
  
Modesty wraps her arm around Shane's shoulder and drops down next to him.  
  
"Shane! What the fuck happened to you?" She exclaims. 


	24. Feelings

Shane sat up stunned. What the fuck did just happen? Modesty got up and walked over to the bed where a small black bag was.  
  
"What was that?" Shane asked. Modesty spun around.  
  
"How did your face get like that?" She shrieked with a horrified look on her face. Shane jumped up so fast he got a pounding headache.  
  
"YOU! You happened!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" She asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"You attacked me! You tackled me down and punched me! Then you chocked me!"  
  
"No." Modesty whispered and shook her head. "No! No! No!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
"No! I couldn't! No!" She began crying.  
  
"You did." Shane said and started walking over to her. Modesty spun around with a gun her hand.  
  
"I can't do this! No! Get away. Just get away." Modesty growled. Shane froze.  
  
He never thought Modesty would hurt him. Ever. But after what she just pulled he didn't know what the hell she was capable of.  
  
"Do you remember beating me?" Shane asked trying to buy his time. Modesty studied his face for awhile.  
  
"No." She answered quietly.  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"I said no damnit!" She cried, waving the gun around. "No. This has to stop damnit! I can't go on like this. It's ruined. Gone." Now she seemed to be talking more to herself then Shane.  
  
"What?" He asked anyway. She turned away from him.  
  
"It all failed. It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She spun around to face him. "It didn't happen the way I planned! I messed up!" She burst into tears.  
  
"Modesty put the gun down please. If you don't it'll cause more problems then you need."  
  
"Put the gun down. Put the fucking gun down. It's not that easy Shane."  
  
"Modesty please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Modesty!" He reached out for the gun and Modesty jerked back. They both fell on the bed and the gun went off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A Year Later  
  
"Hey Shane wait up!" Jeff called. Shane stopped walking and waited for Jeff to catch up.  
  
"What's up?" Shane asked.  
  
"Same old shit, you?"  
  
"Same." Shane answered and they both entered the arena.  
  
"Where you off to?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Getting my make-up and shit done for the Hurricane gimmick. What about you?"  
  
"Getting all my black light paint on and then stretching."  
  
"Ok see you later."  
  
"Um Shane?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you uh miss Modesty?" Jeff asked. Shane froze for a second. NO ONE mentioned Modesty since that night in the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The gun went off. Modesty shrieked. Shane fell to the floor. He wasn't shot, just extremely shocked. Modesty got up, ran to the bathroom and punched the mirror. She grabbed a piece of shattered glass and cut her arms, stomach and legs. Somehow the police showed up. Modesty was taken off to a mental hospital while Shane sat on the hotel floor crying his eyes out for everything that was, everything that wasn't and everything that could have been.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Shane?" Jeff brought Shane back to reality.  
  
"Well, no, not really. Ok yeah. Well maybe. Sometimes. I don't know I have things to do." Shane said and walked away.  
  
"Hey Shane." The new girl Nidia said.  
  
"Hey Nidia." Shane said and sat down next to her as he waited for Jane to do his make-up.  
  
"How are things?"  
  
"Pretty good and yourself?"  
  
"Good. Did Mr. McMahon tell you the new story line?"  
  
"No he did not. What is it?"  
  
"Well apparently we had a secret love affair and you broke it off so me and my new boyfriend Jamie Knoble seek revenge."  
  
"Seek revenge? Do you also read comics?" He asked. Nidia giggled.  
  
"I can't say that I do or I'd be a liar."  
  
"Would you, um, like to uh, grab a bite to eat after SmackDown ends? That is of course if you don't already have something else planned." Shane said quickly. Nidia smiled.  
  
"Shane I would love to. I'm always starving after shows." Nidia answered. It was now Shane's turn to smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Shane! You're such a nut!" Nidia laughed. Shane tilted his head back and laughed like he hadn't laughed in a year.  
  
"Nidia you're such a great girl." He said. Nidia smiled and ate some of her frosty.  
  
"Such a kidder! I like that Shane." She smiled. Shane stopped laughing, reached his arms across the table and rested his hands over Nidia's.  
  
"I was serious Nidia." He said softly. Nidia blushed softly and tried to hide behind her brown curls.  
  
"Why thank you. You're not too bad yourself." She said and they both started laughing again.  
  
"Why don't you say we leave this place and go to a park or beach or something?" Shane asked.  
  
"Sure." She said and they got up and left.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Where were you last night Mr. Helms? I didn't hear you enter your room until the wee hours of the morning." Matt joked. Matt, Jeff, Shane and Amy were on a plane going home.  
  
"Wee hours?" Shane asked. Jeff cracked up laughing.  
  
"And YOU call ME a freak Matty?" Jeff asked and moved a blue piece of hair out of his face. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It was an expression. And you never answered my question Shane."  
  
"Fine Matt if you must know I was out with Nidia."  
  
"Tough Enough chick?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah Amy. Why'd you say it like that?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. She just doesn't seem like your type."  
  
"Yeah well I changed my type."  
  
"Ok. I wish you nothing but the best."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Same here." Matt and Jeff echoed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A skinny blonde woman with blonde hair, long legs and big breasts walked into Vince McMahon's office in Stamford Connecticut.  
  
"Hello," Vince said and looked down at his paper. "Miss Magnassco."  
  
"Good morning Mr. McMahon and please call me Angel." She said.  
  
"Ok Angel. Have a seat." Vince said and sat down. Angel sat on one the comfy blue oversized chairs in front of Vince's desk.  
  
An hour later Angel Magnassco walked out of the WWF Head Quarters with a contract in her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Nidia." Shane said shyly. Nidia turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Shane! Long time no see!" She exclaimed and hugged him. Shane lightly hugged her back.  
  
"Oh I am terribly sorry to interrupt you but I seem to have gotten lost! May one of you be kind enough to direct me to the women's locker room?" A soft voice asked. Shane froze. For some reason he thought it was Modesty. His thoughts were denied however when he turned around. A blonde bombshell was standing there. Modesty had jet black hair and hazel eyes. This girl had bleached blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Sure. Are you doing an interview here or something?" Shane asked. The girl smiled warmly.  
  
"No, sorry I am not. I was just hired as a diva."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Shane Helms." He said and extended his hand.  
  
"Oh please forgive me for being so rude! My name is Angel Magnassco." She said and gave him a firm handshake.  
  
"I'm Nidia. Come with me, I was just on my way there." Nidia said.  
  
"Oh thank you! Good-bye Mr. Helms. Nice meeting you."  
  
"Yeah same here Angel."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you see the new girl?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Trish Stratus look out!" Matt said.  
  
"She reminds me of Modesty." Shane commented. Matt and Jeff laughed.  
  
"Modesty was a dark tough bitch. Angel is sweet and innocent. There is no way they could be distantly related, forget the SAME person." Matt said.  
  
"Besides Modesty's locked up in a nut house." Jeff said. Matt punched Jeff's knee. "Ow!"  
  
"Yeah you two are right."  
  
"Of course we are." Matt smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Was that your boyfriend?" Angel asked as her and Nidia skimmed through the clothes trying to find something to wear later that night.  
  
"My boyfriend?" Nidia laughed. "Oh no. We're friends."  
  
"Really? You guys make a cute couple."  
  
"Thank you." Nidia blushed.  
  
"Oh no need to thank me."  
  
"Here wear this." Nidia said and shoved Angel a light pink mini skirt and tube top.  
  
"Ok." She said. 


	25. Suspicion

Shane stopped talking to Nidia and looked up as he heard someone enter. Angel Magnassco walked in. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and her make-up was done beautifully. She had on the outfit Nidia picked out for her along with light pink high heels.  
  
"Hello. Please Angel, sit down." Vince said. Angel sat down next to Shane.  
  
"As you guys know the story lines are always changing to keep the fans interest and get other workers their time in the light. As you two know, Shane and Nidia, you two were going to be together in a story line. I have now added Angel to that mix." Vince said.  
  
"Go on." Shane said. Vince nodded.  
  
"The Hurricane will get notes for a few weeks from a stalker. The notes will say that he will be destroyed and things like that. During this time the Hurricane gets a new side kick, Angel. A few weeks from now Nidia will be revaled as the stalker. The love affair between the Hurricane and Nidia will revail which sets off a feud between Jamie Noble and Nidia, and the Hurricane and Angel." Vince explained.  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Shane asked. Vince leaned in and explained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Modesty looked in her mirror and switched the phone to her right hand from her left.  
  
"Yeah I know. No I don't. Argh! Will you just, uh, stop, list-, no!" Modesty tried to talk but her best friend Destiny kept cutting her off.  
  
"Look Destiny I have to go. I'll call you later alright? Bye." Modesty said and hung up the phone.  
  
Modesty looked at the picture that hung on her mirror. It was her and Shane. She was 12 and was 13. They were sitting under a tree in Modesty's parent's back yard. Modesty's natural blonde hair was in front of her face a little as her head rested on Shane's shoulder. Both of them were beaming at the camera.  
  
Modesty smiled at the picture. She remembered that day perfectly. But she wasn't going to think of that day now. Now she had more important things to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready?" Shane asked. Angel adjusted her hot pink cape and nervously smiled. She now had on hot pink and black super hero attire.  
  
"I guess so." She said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry you'll do fine. You're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Shane."  
  
"Anytime Angel." Shane said and his music hit. "Let's go." He whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You did great!" Shane exclaimed, picked Angel up and spun her around.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That was so fun!" Angel screamed.  
  
"You did an excellent job out there Angel!" Stephanie congratulated her. Angel's smile could have lit up the whole hallway.  
  
~~~~  
  
"You live in North Carolina? No way!" Shane exclaimed. Angel nodded and smiled.  
  
"Smithsfield. Born and raised." Angel said. Shane's mouth dropped.  
  
"Get the fuck out!" He exclaimed and lightly pushed her shoulder. "That's where I live now!"  
  
Shane had spotted Angel ahead of him in line at the airport. As he excused himself he tapped Angel on the shoulder. Now they were seated next to each other on the plane talking.  
  
"Wow! Really? What a small world!"  
  
"I'm sorry if this sounds like a really lame pick up line but would you like to come over my house and watch old wrestling tapes from when I was a teen?" He asked, expecting her to say no. Instead her face lit up.  
  
"Oh of course! I would love to see that."  
  
"Really? Wow, ok cool!"  
  
"Well um we land in about an hour, would you like to, um, maybe go out to a club or something?" She asked and nervously ran a perfectly manicured hand through her hair. Shane was shocked. Somehow he didn't expect this seemingly perfect girl to go to clubs. He pictured her dining at only the most exquisite restaurants and not going to little hole in the wall clubs. Or any club for that matter. He never thought she would associate with drunken people, especially drunk men due to her amazing beauty.  
  
"I would have to be institutionalized if I said no." He answered. She beamed at him with her perfect straight white teeth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane sat on Angel's white leather couch. Angel's whole living room was blue and white. It was spotless and not a thing was out of place. Everything that she had in there looked new and unused. He wondered how she did that.  
  
Shane looked up as he heard Angel coming down the stairs. Angel had on black platform shoes with silver sparkles on them, tight black jeans with sparkles on them and a black shirt with bell bottom sleeves. Shane almost fell off the couch.  
  
"Wow I feel like a bum next to you!" He joked. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Aw sweetie you shouldn't. Come on let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"You're such a great grinder." Shane laughed as Angel opened her door. Angel laughed.  
  
"You weren't too bad yourself." She said and tripped entering her house. That of course made her and Shane laugh even harder.  
  
"Don't fall now!" He teased. She laughed.  
  
"Come on up here." She said and led Shane upstairs into her bedroom.  
  
Her bedroom was all silver. Angel had a circle bed with silky silver sheets, which she fell backwards on with Shane on top of her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Shane woke up the next morning ad looked around. He had no clue where he was or what happened the night before.  
  
He rolled over and his elbow hit something silky. At first he thought it was the satin sheets, and then he rolled over.  
  
"Angel!" He gasped. Angel was on her side with her arms hanging lazily off the bed. She brought her arms back on the back and propped herself up on her elbows. Then she finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Shane." She said lazily. A blonde piece of hair fell in front of her face.  
  
"Good morning." Shane said quickly. He wondered why his heart was pounding so much. When he was in high school he always did this sort of thing. Why was it bothering Shane so much now?  
  
"Would you like breakfast?" She asked. Shane looked over at her. He didn't even notice she had gotten up and put on a light pink short silky robe. She guessed she liked silk. Just like Modesty.  
  
"I, uh, sure." He answered stupidly. He wondered why he was so nervous. No woman had ever made him nervous. Except Modesty.  
  
"Ok well I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. You can come down when you're ready." Angel said and walked down the stairs. Shane sighed. Now his suspicion of Angel being Modesty had grown even more. But Matt and Jeff were right. They were always right. Well Matt was at least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can not believe we're still doing this shit!" Jeff said and gulped his lemonade. Matt finished gulping his water and nodded.  
  
"It's insane huh?" He asked.  
  
Matt and Jeff were at their dad's house. They've been there for hours and it was only 8 in the morning. They were helping him in the tobacco fields again.  
  
"Matt?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes?" Matt answered and leaned against the counter with a cool wet rag on his forehead.  
  
"Do you think that Shane's right and Angel really is Modesty" Jeff asked. Matt took the rag off his face and smiled.  
  
"Do they seem like they could be the same person?"  
  
"Things are not always as they seem Matthew." Jeff said seriously and walked out of the kitchen. 


	26. An Interesting Morning

Shane stared across the table at Angel. She had her head down eating her eggs not seeming to have a care in the world.  
  
Shane watched her eat. It is possible two people could eat the same? Or was Shane just being really paranoid?  
  
Like she sensed him watching her, Angel looked up.  
  
"Yes?" She asked sweetly and giggled. Shane wanted to puke.  
  
"Nothing." Shane mumbled and shoved some eggs in his mouth. Suddenly he had a terrible thought. What if Angel had poisoned his eggs? Shane spit them out and began coughing. Angel jumped up and started to pat him on the back.  
  
"Oh my goodness Shane! What on Earth happened? Are you alright?" Angel asked. Shane stopped coughing and looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine." Shane answered. Angel shakily sat down.  
  
"Alright. You really had me scared for a minute there!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shane are you sure you're alright? You're acting weird." Angel said. Shane stood up quickly.  
  
"Who are you?" He screamed. Angel gave him a confused look.  
  
"Who am I?" She asked confused.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Shane screamed and pushed the chair she was sitting on. With a loud shriek Angel fell to the floor.  
  
"Please!" Angel gasped. "Please don't kill me!"  
  
"Oh my god Angel!" Shane exclaimed seeing the fear in her eyes.  
  
"What did I ever do?" Angel sobbed.  
  
"Nothing! Just, Angel, please tell me, are you really Modesty?" Shane asked seriously. Angel looked up at him and laughed so hard the tears fell freely from her eyes.  
  
"Modesty? Who is she?" Angel screamed. For the first time Shane seen her loose her cool. "GET OUT! First you scream at me, THEN you push me off my chair and NOW you call me someone else? I don't know who you think you are Shane Helms but get out of my house!" She screamed.  
  
"Bbbbut Angel! Please! Let me explain!"  
  
"NO!" Angel screamed and pushed Shane out the door in only his boxers.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Modesty pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She threw on her shoes and walked out of her house. Yes her house. Shane, or almost no one, knew she was out of the mental hospital. She was actually out for a few weeks. All Modesty had to do was answer a few physiological questions and boom! She was out. Easy.  
  
Modesty smiled and tucked the smiling picture of her and Shane in her bag. She would need that later.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight." Matt said and shook his head. "Ok. You find out Angel lives in Smithsfeild so you go clubbing together. You both get wasted so you go back to her house and fuck. In the morning she makes breakfast, you go insane, push her off a chair and accuse her of being Modesty. Then she kicks out with nothing but your boxers?" Matt asked. Shane sighed and nodded slowly. Matt cracked up laughing. Once he seen how pissed Shane was though, he stopped.  
  
"Gee thanks. Now I know I can't even tell my best friend what's going on without him laughing at me and making me feel even more like an ass then I already feel."  
  
"Ok ok I'm sorry Shane. But you have to admit claming Angel is Modesty is like claiming the sun is pink."  
  
"Sometimes it is." Jeff, who up until this point was silent, spoke up. Matt sighed.  
  
"Jeff that's not what I mean."  
  
"I know what you mean Matt. And well, I don't know what to think." Shane said. Now Jeff sighed.  
  
"No Matt I get what you said but like I pointed out before things aren't always as they seem. You said the sky was blue, which is what everyone else says. Everyone else also says Angel is Angel and not Modesty. But the sky also has many other unknown colors so who says Angel couldn't have an unknown personality, say Modesty?" Jeff explained. Matt and Shane sat there and stared at Jeff blankly.  
  
"I read comics. I should have gotten that." Shane said slowly still trying to process what Jeff said.  
  
"I grew up with you Jeff, I should have gotten hat." Matt also said slowly, still trying to process the thoughts Jeff had crammed into his head.  
  
"Screw you fuckers." Jeff sighed and walked out. Matt and Shane just sat there. 


	27. The Truth?

"She doesn't want to see you right now Shane." Amy said and went to shut the woman's locker room door.  
  
"Can I just go in? Somehow get her to the door." Shane begged and pushed the door back open. Amy stepped outside and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Shane, you're my friend and I love you. I don't want to hurt you but you really hurt Angel. You pushed her over; she's just keeping her distance because she doesn't know what you're capable of or what you'll do."  
  
"But Amy you know what I will and will not do! Can you please tell her?"  
  
"Shane I really don't want to get involved in your business."  
  
"But I'm asking you to!"  
  
"Shane sometimes you just need to learn to let go." Amy said and walked back into the locker room. Shane leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman with electric blue hair, baggy black pants and a Hurricane t- shirt on walked around backstage. She stopped at the men's locker room and knocked. Matt opened it.  
  
"Destiny!" He exclaimed. They both hugged each other tightly.  
  
"What brings you here?" Matt asked. Destiny drew away.  
  
"Where's Shane?" She asked.  
  
"Around somewhere."  
  
"I really need to talk to him."  
  
"Before shows Jeff sits alone on a staircase in the halls. Everyone knows that. Maybe Shane's with Jeff, or he's doing the same thing."  
  
"Oh maybe. Can you show me where Jeff is? Or at least where the staircases are?"  
  
"Sure. Follow me." Matt said and they began walking down a hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"He's down there." Matt said when he heard someone playing the guitar and singing lowly. Destiny smiled.  
  
"He's still a rock star?" She asked.  
  
"Yes in his mind he's a rock star." Matt said and they both cracked up laughing. When they got to the staircase they saw Jeff sitting on the stairs singing and playing the guitar. Shane stood near him bobbing his head. Jeff stopped playing and ran up to Destiny to hug her.  
  
"Oh my god Destiny! How you been?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"You would know if you called once in awhile!" Destiny joked. Shane nodded to signify that he said hello.  
  
"I have got to talk to you Shane. It's important." Destiny said Shane nodded.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"In front of Matt and Jeff?" She asked. Matt and Jeff pretended to be offended.  
  
"Yeah I don't care. It's only the Hardy's." Shane said. Again Matt and Jeff pretended to be offended.  
  
"Ok. Modesty's out of the mental ward." Destiny blurted out. Shane, Matt and Jeff's mouths dropped.  
  
"When?" Matt recovered first. Destiny paused.  
  
"I'm not sure. I seen her two days ago walking around and she wouldn't give me a straight answer."  
  
"What color is her hair?" Shane finally recovered. Destiny paused again and looked around nervously.  
  
"It's black." She answered. Shane let out a sigh of relief. Angel wasn't Modesty. But now he had screwed up with Angel and he had to make it right.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You don't need Shane anyway. You're too good for him." Angel said. Nidia was upset because Shane hadn't really talked to her lately. Angel didn't dare tell Nidia about the other night.  
  
"I don't think so. Shane was perfect." Nidia said pitifully and looked at the floor. Angel nervously played with her hair. ' "He wasn't Nidia. Trust me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please Nidia trust me. He's an asshole. You don't need him."  
  
"How do you know?" Nidia asked. Angel paused to think.  
  
"Can you just trust me on this? Please?"  
  
"What do you know about him that I don't know?" Nidia was getting offensive. She was also getting too close with what had happened the other night.  
  
"I have a really good people sense. You were really nice to me since I first got here and you always went out of your way for me. I don't want you to get hurt," Angel said, talking a lot and fast to either make Nidia agree with her or confuse her. It worked. Nidia just sat there.  
  
"Well you do know no matter what you say I'm going to be bummed because I really like him." Nidia said. Angel sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Do you think she's dangerous or anything?" Matt asked. Shane couldn't help but smile. Everything that was happening to him seemed fake, like it belonged in a move or in a book. But that was real life. It really was happening.  
  
"Well she did attack him before." Jeff pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I don't think she's lethal. I don't think she'd kill anyone." Destiny said.  
  
"Do you have any thoughts about this at all Shane?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm just thinking." Shane answered.  
  
"I don't think Modesty would kill anyone either." Jeff agreed with Destiny.  
  
"Aw so the armed forces can't protect me?" Shane asked sarcastically getting edgy. Everyone caught it.  
  
"Don't snap at us, we're trying to help you." Matt was never one to be walked all over.  
  
"Yeah." Shane wasn't ready to admit he was wrong yet. He was still to busy thinking about Angel and how to get things just right between them. He had completely forgotten about Nidia.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Hurricane's music hit. Angel ran out of the women's locker room, down the hall and walked down the ramp next to Shane. She was continue to accompany him down to the ring but she wouldn't stand there and wait with him. She didn't fully trust him.  
  
During the match Angel jumped on the apron to tell the referee something. Shane was being suplexed by The Rock. The Rock was too close to the ropes and as he was bringing Shane down, Shane accidentally kicked Angel in the head. Angel fell off the apron and whacked her head off the steal steps. She laid there unconscious.  
  
The last thing she remembered before everything got dark was Shane holding her and crying repeating "I'm sorry". 


	28. The Note

Matt hugged Shane and looked around. Jeff and Amy seemed to be in a deep discussion, Destiny was staring off into space and Nidia had her head in her hands. Everyone looked up when the doctor came in.  
  
"Ms. Magnassco is alright although she has a mild concussion." He said.  
  
"Is she allowed visitors?" Nidia asked.  
  
"One at a time." The doctor answered. They decided Nidia should go first.  
  
"Hey Nidia." Shane called as Nidia was walking in the room. Nidia stopped and looked at him. "Can you tell her I said I'm sorry?"  
  
"Yeah." She whispered and walked in the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Angel sat on the bed and thought. Two times she had been hurt. Two times Shane had caused it. The first time Shane had pushed her off a chair. That didn't hurt her. The pain was mental. He had yelled at her and accused her of tricking him, something she would never do. Bow the second time he had kicked her in the head and she landed in the hospital. That one hurt.  
  
Angel looked up the she heard the door open. A tired looking Nidia walked in.  
  
"Hi." Nidia said lowly. Angel managed to give her a tiny smile.  
  
"Hi." Angel also said lowly.  
  
"This is a stupid question but its pretty standard, how are you doing?" Nidia asked. Angel laughed a little.  
  
"Besides this painful headache and a mind overload I can't complain." Angel answered. This time it was Nidia's turn to laugh a little.  
  
"Mind overload?" Nidia asked. Angel smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. It's quite alright." Angel said sweetly, using the sweet tone and nice language like she did when she first met them. Nidia caught it but let it slide.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Angel sat there and absorbed what had just happened. Mentioning the mind overload had been a mistake. She didn't mean to say it, it slipped. After she had told Nidia nothing was wrong they had both sat in silence until Nidia excused herself and left. Angel didn't care though. All she wanted to do was sleep. The door opened. She sighed. It didn't look like she was going to get sleep right now. She gasped when she seen who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shane said and turned to leave. Angel was about to let him go but she quickly thought about it.  
  
"Come back." She said lowly to see if he was really listening to her. He was. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Shane wanted to kick himself. He was making this sound like damn soap opera. Angel got it too because she smiled.  
  
"Talk to me. There must be a reason you came in here, tell me."  
  
"Well I came in here to say I'm sorry and see if you forgave me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you forgive me?" Shane asked. For someone who was so nice she could be such a bitch. Just like Modesty. NO! He had to stop thinking about that! Angel was NOT Modesty!  
  
"Do you really mean it?" Angel asked. She didn't believe in half assed apologies or accepting them.  
  
"I do, Angel, I feel horrible. I've never done anything like that before." Shane said. A memory popped in his mind. He quickly cleared his head. He wasn't going to think about that.  
  
"I believe you, and I forgive you."  
  
"Ok, now about kicking you, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know why we weren't in the right spot." Shane said. Angel smiled.  
  
"That wasn't your fault. Besides this is professional wrestling I have to get knocked up a little." She said then gasped at the mistake she made. "Knocked around! AROUND! I meant around!" She exclaimed embarrassed. Her and Shane started cracking up laughing.  
  
"Was that an invitation?" He asked and they laughed even harder.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Modesty flipped through some old photo albums. She stopped on another picture of her and Shane. In the picture Modesty's right cheek was a little puffy. She remembered why.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What the fuck Modesty? I can't take this! This relationship, wrestling, honors classes, everything, this is all too much!" Seventeen year old Shane screamed.  
  
"I just asked-" Modesty was cut off by Shane slapping her hard across the cheek.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Modesty shook her head and shoved the picture back into the album. That wasn't the first or last time Shane had slapped her. He wasn't abusive though. He never beat her. He just slapped her when the pressure got high.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Angel and Shane walked through the backstage area the next night. Angel knew Shane liked her a lot but she still wasn't sure she liked him that way. Angel would never forget that he had pushed her off a chair. A man who could do that could be capable of any type of violence. Plus there was Nidia. Nidia really liked Shane. From what Nidia had told Angel it seemed like Shane had also really liked Nidia. To Angel that showed Shane had trouble with commitment. That was not a plus.  
  
"I'm going to the women's locker room, alright? I'll see you before your match." Angel said.  
  
"Sure." Shane said and leaned down to kiss her. Angel moved away and ran down the hall.  
  
"Fuck." Shane muttered and watched her run.  
  
"Shane, man!" Matt yelled as he jogged down the hall.  
  
"What?" Shane asked.  
  
"Some security dude asked me to give this to you." He said and handed Shane an envelope. Shane sighed and opened it. It was a plain white paper that simply said "I'm coming".  
  
"Fuck." Shane muttered again. 


	29. Shane's Bad Night

**Is anyone still reading this? I think this story is coming to end. Please r&r and tell me if you still like the way this story is going. I have a few ways I thought of ending but I chose this one. Tell me if you like it or if I should try another one.**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel folded the piece of paper she had written on. She neatly wrote the persons name on it and walked out of the woman's locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff opened his bag and watched as a piece of paper fell out of his bag and fluttered to the ground. With a sigh Jeff leaned over and picked it up.  
  
"Shane! Someone put a note for you in my bag!" Jeff yelled, unsure of where Shane was.  
  
"Shane's getting his make-up done." Matt said. Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Well should I read it?"  
  
"What? No! It's for Shane, not you."  
  
"You know he's going to let us read it anyway, he always does."  
  
"So? It's the principal of the thing Jeffro."  
  
"So it was in my bag Matty."  
  
"Jeff." Matt sighed. "You asked and I gave my opinion. I can't tell you what to do anymore."  
  
"You're right Muttbutt. You can't." Jeff smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello?" Destiny answered her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Is it done?" Modesty asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You told them I was out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You said I was out for a few weeks?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Everything went wonderful."  
  
"Excellent." Modesty smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nidia walked down the hall with her head low. She wasn't in the best of moods. She actually hadn't been in a good mood for awhile. That of course was due to Shane. He had acted like he really liked her, and Nidia had believed it. Then that fake blonde bimbo showed up and Shane was all over her.  
  
"Argh!" Nidia exclaimed as she bounced off something. Nidia had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realized other people could be in the hall.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so incredibly sorry!" Nidia heard the fake sugar coated voice. She knew who it was before she even looked up.  
  
"It was my fault Angel." Nidia said and stood up. She wasn't entirely sure Angel was her real name. Nidia looked at Angel and noticed Shane standing next to her. Shane was looking at the floor.  
  
"Forgive me Nidia but I seem to have forgotten. Do you reveal yourself as the stalker tonight?" Angel asked. For some reason Nidia wanted to puke.  
  
"Yeah." She answered wanting nothing more then to get away.  
  
"Oh that's mighty excellent! We finally get to work together!" Angel exclaimed and clapped her hands. Nidia felt nauseous. She always wondered why the hell Shane was with her, besides her good looks of course.  
  
"Oh yes, great, I, um I have to go now. See you guys later." Nidia said and ran down the hall. When she made it the bathroom, she did puke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
SmackDown went great. Nidia revealed herself as the stalker and beat the shit out of Angel as Jamie Noble beat the shit out of Shane. Everything went according to plan. Now Shane was packing up his stuff and getting ready to leave. SmackDown had actually ended hours ago, three to be exact, but Shane had fallen asleep and was just now packing up to leave. As a result of that Shane was one of the few people left in the building.  
  
Shane squinted as he walked through the parking lot. He thought he seen someone standing near his car. As he looked harder now he realized he was wrong.  
  
Shane opened his renter car trunk and threw his bags inside. He was about to shut the trunk when he felt a hard blow to his head.  
  
"Fuck!" He screamed. Before he could react he felt silk against his neck. It got tighter and tighter as the person pulled and pulled. Shane gasped and his hands flew to his neck to get the scarf off of his neck.  
  
His assailant kicked him in the kidneys. Shane's hands flew from his neck to his lower back. Quick as lightening the attacker handcuffed Shane's hands behind his back. Just as Shane got the idea to turn around and look at this attacker he felt another silk scarf cover his eyes and stayed there as the person tied it. Shane felt relieved a little bit as he felt the silk around his neck loosen a little. Still one move ahead the attacker pushed Shane into the trunk and slammed it shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane felt the car begin to move. At least now he could breathe without taking gasps of air and coughing. Shane still didn't know exactly what happened. All he knew was the person had to of had it all planned out, since the attacker was always one step ahead of Shane. The person also had access to heavy handcuffs and liked silk. The only person Shane could think of that was that sick and had those fetishes was Modesty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matt! I forgot to give Shane his note!" Jeff exclaimed when they were back at their hotel room and the note had fallen out of his bag again.  
  
"Ah well there's always tomorrow. Did you read it? Was it important?" Matt asked and flopped on his bed.  
  
"I didn't read it."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
"Well read it. Check if it's really important or not."  
  
"Matt you just want to know what it says."  
  
"I know." Matt answered seriously then they both started laughing. Jeff stopped laughing as he read the note.  
  
"What?" Matt asked. Jeff handed Matt the note.  
  
Dear Matt and Jeff,  
  
Wow it sure took you a long time to read this note! A good friend would have given it to Shane the second they got it, or read it. But too bad this isn't for Shane. It's actually about Shane. What about Shane you're wondering? Well I can't tell you. All you have to know is Shane's in trouble because you two were bad friends.  
  
Then it ended.  
  
"Mother fucker." Matt screamed. 


	30. Scary Situations

**Is anyone out there? Please review so I know if I should continue this or not!**  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Shane opened his eyes. He didn't remember ever closing them. He wasn't moving so he knew he was out of the trunk. He didn't remember getting out either.  
  
Shane looked up and seen his hands were only tied to the bedpost with two hot pink silk scarves. He looked down and his feet were done the same. Shane smiled and pulled only to find the silk wouldn't budge. That meant the handcuffs were still there.  
  
Shane moaned as the door opened and the light streamed into the once dark room. He closed his eyes to block out the painful light. When he opened his eyes he saw a blonde woman standing at a window with her back towards him. She had on black Sketchers, black jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. Her blonde hair hung loose on her shoulders and flowed down her back.  
  
"Angel?" Shane asked. He seen the girls shoulders move like she was silently laughing. Shane eased up a bit. Suddenly she stopped. Shane didn't like that and tensed up.  
  
She spun around, her blonde hair hitting her in the face. Once it slid off her face Shane gasped. Her eyes were hazel with specs of red. Shane remembered when they were younger and she was pissed off to no end her normally hazel eyes would turn red.  
  
"Modesty!" He exclaimed. Modesty smiled and took graceful strides over to Shane's bed. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"You really have to stop mixing up your women Shane."  
  
"I, uh, what?" Shane asked. Modesty stared straight at the door.  
  
"You know you did this to me right?" She asked, her voice cracking a little.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You made me insane. I trusted you enough to tell you what happened when I was younger and you turned around and stabbed me in the back."  
  
"Modesty you can't blame me. This is your dad's fault-"  
  
"No!" She screamed and slapped the bed. Shane stopped talking. "You never want to take responsibility for what you do! When you used to slap me around? That wasn't love and you used the excuse you were stressed!? Well what about if I was stressed? Everybody has stressful days Shane!"  
  
"I know but-" Modesty cut him off and kept going.  
  
"You think you're the best don't you Shane? You're not! I bet you still do drugs!" She spat at him. Shane looked down in shame. "You do! I knew it." Shane decided it was useless to try and talk to her. She was on a roll.  
  
"Shane what happened ten years ago? When we were eighteen? Do you remember?" She asked lowly. Shane squeezed his eyes shut and gasped for air. He felt like the silk scarf was around his neck again.  
  
"I know you remember Shane." She said lowly and gripped the sheet.  
  
"No." Shane managed to gasp out and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. In his head he heard Modesty scream, followed by a slapping sound, after that a bunch of men screaming and Modesty crying then finally skin on skin contact.  
  
"No!" Shane screamed and pulled on the cuffs. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh my god Modesty I'm so sorry!" Shane exclaimed, the tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to make you suffer just like you made me suffer for years and years. Describe what happened that night." Modesty said. Shane closed his eyes again and pulled at the cuffs. A small whimper escaped his lips. "Describe it!" She screamed. Shane felt a cool metal against his throat. When he opened his eyes he seen Modesty had a small knife against his throat.  
  
"Describe it. Vividly. This is the last time I'm saying it." Modesty whispered in a psycho like voice. Shane's pulse quickened.  
  
"Ok! We were at my house-" He began. Modesty pushed the knife forward.  
  
"No! From the beginning!" She screamed.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Shane started to cry. "You came over in the morning to tell me you were pregnant." Shane said. Modesty cut him off.  
  
"I was what?" She asked and pinched his side. She had removed the knife awhile ago.  
  
"Pregnant! You were pregnant!" He screamed. "Anyway we went out to celebrate. We went to the movies and then out to dinner." He stopped.  
  
"Go on." Modesty whispered, holding back tears.  
  
"No." Shane chocked out.  
  
"Do it!" She screamed and put the knife back against his throat.  
  
"After dinner we came back to my house. As I was opening the door someone came up behind me and pushed open the door. As one held you back the rest ganged up on me and beat the shit out of me."  
  
"After that?" Modesty's voice was barely above a whisper. Shane's tears flowed freely and he shook his head.  
  
"No." He whispered.  
  
"Say it!" She screamed and leaned her face against Shane's bare chest. Her tears rolled onto Shane's chest.  
  
"I'd rather you kill me! I hate myself for that Modesty! I want to die!" Shane screamed. Modesty snapped up, her hazel eyes now completely red.  
  
"They handcuffed you! They dragged me to your bed, handcuffed me just like you're handcuffed. Do you remember what they did then Shane?!"  
  
"Yes!" He screamed and flung his body around.  
  
"Do you?" She screamed.  
  
"I do! I remember!" Shane screamed and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"What?" She asked in a normal voice. Shane stared at her with huge eyes.  
  
"They raped you and beat you until you lost the baby." Shane said like he just realized what happened.  
  
"Who's baby?" Modesty whispered.  
  
"You're baby." Shane growled.  
  
"Who's baby?" Modesty asked again. Shane sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"My baby." Shane whispered then broke into tears. "Kill me. Modesty please kill me." He whispered desperately. Modesty sat there staring straight ahead at the door with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please. Kill me." He whispered. "I will never forgive myself for letting that happen to you."  
  
"I can't." She whispered.  
  
"Please just kill me. I killed our baby."  
  
"No Shane." She whispered.  
  
"I did."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever made you remember! I'm sorry I ever kidnapped you! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"This is my entire fault. I did it." He said. Modesty got up and stood by the window.  
  
"You would have made a good dad." She said and touched her stomach.  
  
"I know. You would have been a great mother."  
  
"Shane I'm stuck."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm stuck. I have to now."  
  
"You have to what?" He asked. She was starting to scare him.  
  
"I don't want to." She said lowly and shook her head. Shane decided she was talking to herself more than him.  
  
Modesty walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a gun.  
  
"I can't let you go." She said and aimed the gun at Shane's face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The people above us are making a lot of noise." Jeff said. Matt and Jeff couldn't sleep because the people above them were screaming at each other.  
  
"Shh. Listen. They just stopped." Matt said. Two seconds later they heard a commotion again.  
  
"That's it. I'm telling the front desk." Jeff said and got up. Matt and Jeff left their room and walked down the stairs. 


	31. Shane Gets Saved

**SugarBaby-HardyGirl this chap is for you for reviewing so I know people (or at least one person) still read this! Lol I think after this chapter though there should only be one more. But maybe I'll make a sequel or just make a whole new story. Maybe with the Hardy's I like picking on them. (**  
  
~~~~~  
  
Shane nervously gulped and looked everywhere. He thought he was getting off the hook! But he didn't want to, right? That's what he said. Now that was laying there unable to move with a gun pointed at his face he wasn't sure of anything anymore. Well, except for the fact he hated himself for what he did to Modesty and their unborn baby ten years ago.  
  
Modesty's hands trembled and she quickly wiped her eyes with her free hand. She wasn't sure she could kill him, but she knew she had to. She couldn't turn back now; she had already gone too far.  
  
"Modesty, wait." Shane whispered. Modesty lowered her gun to her side.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"I, I love you." Shane said. Modesty smiled. As quick as the smile appeared, it disappeared.  
  
"You're full of bullshit." She snapped.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are! Angel, Nidia, you think I don't know? Not to mention all the ring rats and the sluts in high school. If you loved me Shane you wouldn't need all those! Would you Shane?" Modesty asked. For once Shane was speechless.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I want those fucking people kicked out or at least yelled at or we're out of here." Matt growled. The guy at the front desk looked so scared that Jeff wanted to laugh, but of course that would defeat the whole purpose so he just stayed quiet.  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Hardy. We'll be on our way up." The guy stuttered. Matt put his hands on the desk and put his face just inches away from the guys.  
  
"Now." He whispered.  
  
"Yes!" The guy squeaked out in a high pitch voice. Jeff couldn't help it; a little snicker escaped his lips. Matt shot him a look. Jeff shrugged helplessly and followed Matt and the clerk up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"We could have been happy." Shane rattled on, trying to buy his time. It was working.  
  
"No we couldn't of! You kept cheating! That's not happy! And I lied! You wouldn't have made a good dad!" She screamed. Shane really didn't care, as long as she didn't pull the trigger.  
  
"Let me go." He growled, changing his approach.  
  
"No." She said like a spoiled five year old little brat. Shane knew she would. She always enjoyed arguing.  
  
"Fucking do it!" Shane screamed and pulled on the cuffs so hard his wrists started to bleed. He didn't care.  
  
"Are you going to make me?" She asked and laughed a little.  
  
"Just maybe I will!" Shane retorted. He smiled when he seen Modesty's mouth drop. Shane was glad he was once obsessed with her, now he knew everything she was going to do before she did it. Once he started thinking clearly he was always the one ahead, even though Modesty didn't see that quite yet.  
  
"Try me." Modesty said and raised her gun, taking a totally different approach. One Shane wasn't prepared for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Open up!" The clerk screamed and banged on the door. Matt sighed.  
  
"Open the fuck up!" Matt screamed. A woman with long blonde hair opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Can you please keep it down Jenny? Guests are trying to sleep here." The clerk said. Jenny smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry. Dave and I were having a disagreement again."  
  
"That's alright. Just please lower it." The clerk said. Jenny nodded and shut the door.  
  
"Thank you! Now maybe I can get a restful one hour's sleep!" Matt said sarcastically and walked away. Jeff looked at the clerk, smiled goofy and gave a small wave then followed his older brother down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're so fucking weak Modesty." Shane said with disgust in his voice. Modesty lowered her gun and looked at him.  
  
"How am I weak? You're the one handcuffed to a bed." She retorted.  
  
"Exactly. I'm handcuffed to a bed; I have no means of self defense. That's a weak persons approach." Shane said calmly and shrugged as best as he could. The blood trickling down his wrists had slowed down a lot. Modesty stood there thinking for a second.  
  
"You know, you may be right." She said thoughtfully. Just when Shane felt a glimmer of hope Modesty smiled crudely. "But so what?" She asked with a little laugh.  
  
She raised the gun and had her finger on the trigger when they both heard a noise outside the room.  
  
"Scared me." Modesty whispered, then said loudly, "I love you Shane." And she raised the gun again.  
  
Suddenly the door bust open. Before Modesty could say or do anything she was knocked on her ass. Her hands flew to her nose, which had just been punched, then to her jaw which had also been punched.  
  
"What the-" She cried out before she was cut off by another punch to the jaw.  
  
When Modesty was finally able to open her eyes and see the tears she seen her attacker sitting on her stomach.  
  
"How did you know?" Modesty asked. Nidia smiled and pinned Modesty's hands above her head.  
  
"A note Angel wrote me."  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"She overheard a phone conversation between you and Destiny."  
  
"No." Modesty said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Nidia mocked her.  
  
"In case we forgot, I'm still handcuffed to a bed and bleeding." Shane said, breaking the silence. They both looked at him annoyed.  
  
That was just what Modesty was looking for. Catching Nidia off guard she jumped up, sending Nidia crashing to the floor. Modesty picked Nidia up by her hair and slammed her head into a wall.  
  
"Ow!" Nidia screamed and held her forehead.  
  
Modesty scrambled to get her fallen gun. Nidia turned around and grabbed Modesty by her belt loops. Modesty spun around and slapped Nidia so hard she lost sight for a moment.  
  
"Bitch!" Nidia hissed and kicked Modesty in the stomach. Modesty grabbed her stomach and bent over. Nidia's wrestling instincts came over her as she grabbed Modesty's head and bulldogged her.  
  
Nidia started to run over to Shane but Modesty got up and grabbed her by her waist. Modesty spun around and they both fell to the ground with Modesty on top. Modesty used her fake nails to scratch Nidia's cheek. Nidia screamed. Modesty smiled and began pulling Nidia's hair. Every time Nidia let out a little noise, even a gasp, Modesty smiled and pulled harder.  
  
"Modesty!" Shane called out. "You're bleeding!" Momentarily forgetting what she was doing Modesty put her hand to her forehead. Sure enough she was bleeding.  
  
This time Nidia caught Modesty off guard. This time Nidia sat up and sent Modesty flying backwards to the floor. Nidia picked Modesty up by her hair and slammed her head on the wall a few times. Modesty stumbled back then fell to the floor, her head now gushing blood. Nidia wiped some blood off her cheeks from when Modesty had scratched her.  
  
Nidia walked over to Modesty and tied her hands together behind her back with some rope Modesty had in the room for some odd reason. Modesty leaned against the wall crying.  
  
"I'm going to go visit my baby. I love you Shane." Modesty said between tears and leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"NO!" Shane screamed. 


	32. The Ending

Jeff stood over the grave site and cried. He didn't believe she would actually die. Sure they had been separated for awhile and didn't always agree and she almost died a few times before this, but Jeff still couldn't believe she was really dead.  
  
"Come on dipshit, let's go." Matt said and whacked Jeff on the back of the head. Jeff wiped his eyes and stood up.  
  
"You can show a little respect you know." Jeff snapped. Next to him Shannon was sniffing and wiping his eyes. Shane rolled his eyes and placed his arm around Nidia's shoulders. Angel eyes wondered from Matt to Jeff to Shannon then back to Matt.  
  
"Jeff, my baby brother, I hate to break it to you but she was JUST A FISH!" Matt exclaimed. Shannon had to hold onto to Jeff to stay up. Jeff stared at Matt wide eyed. Matt's eyes widened in fear and he grabbed on to Amy's arm for support. Amy snatched her arm away and ran over to everyone else.  
  
"Just a fish?" Shannon asked again. Jeff and Shannon walked over to Matt wide eyed.  
  
"Fuck you two." Matt said quickly and ran over to the rest.  
  
"Can we go?" Shane asked and watched a raindrop fall on his shoulder. Matt looked over at Jeff and Shannon who were leaning over Jeff's dead fish's, Fishy, grave and crying.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Matt said and they all walked away quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeff and Shannon are lunatics." Nidia said. Shane twirled a piece of her long curly brown hair around his finger.  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know." Shane said. Shane was sitting on the huge black leather couch and Nidia was leaning against him. "Did I ever tell you I love you?" Shane asked. Nidia smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Shane asked. Nidia looked at her diamond engagement ring and her smile grew.  
  
"Indeed you did."  
  
"Did I ever thank you?" He asked seriously. Nidia paused. All the rest of his questions had been playful.  
  
"For what?" She asked. Shane held her closer.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"What's everything?"  
  
"Saving me that night from Modesty." He said.  
  
After Modesty closed her eyes Nidia ran out of the room to call the police. The police, an ambulance and the people from the mental hospital rushed over. Modesty wasn't dead. She had just passed out. Now she was serving a fifteen year sentence at the mental hospital. Shane wasn't sure what he felt, all he knew was a part of him would always love her and he still felt really bad.  
  
After that Angel almost had a breakdown. She somehow felt what happened to Shane had been her fault. She couldn't handle the guilt and felt traveling wasn't the smartest thing she could do at that time so she quit wrestling and started law school. Since she lived so close everyone still kept in touch with her.  
  
"Alright." Nidia said.  
  
"And saving me from my lifestyle." Shane said. Nidia looked up at him.  
  
"My old lifestyle. The drinking, the drugs, banging anyone, acting irresponsible, everything." He explained.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thank you for all that."  
  
"You're welcome." She said. Shane smiled and put his hands on her stomach.  
  
"You did it just in time for me to be a good daddy." He whispered in her ear. Nidia smiled.  
  
"We'll be a family."  
  
"A family." Shane repeated and smiled.  
  
**Ok I know this was total fluff but I love Shane! I couldn't kill him or let something bad happen to him! *Hugs Shane* Ok I'm thinking a part 2, but that could just be because I like doing sequels lol. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and Shareen, for this chapter I made Shane have the last word on purpose!** 


End file.
